Vacation at Birdie's House
by doodlekiss
Summary: When Prussia gets drunk again, Germany and Austria decide to dump him on Canada. Prussia discovers Canada has a secret, but can he keep it? Or will he end up humiliating Canada for life? Rated T for small fluff every now and then :) Please read!
1. Red

**Hi :) this is my first fanfic on this archive, and I'm super excited! I've been meaning to post a story on here FOREVER but I never did! so yay :D**

**I do have a couple of other stories going on right no, so updating might be a little slow (that is if you guys even want me to continue this..). Please be patient with meh :P**

**Also, normally chapters are 1,000 , but i got caught up in this! :)**

**GO PRUCAN!**

"Hey. Hey, Canada!" The sleeping nation was roused from his slumber by a rough shake of his shoulders. Canada refused to open his eyes, rolling over and grumbling.

"Go away, America, I'm sleeping," he said rather irritably. The voice laughed oddly and shook him again.

"Ksesesese! Can't you tell it's me? I'm sure you can just feel my awesomeness!" Canada's eyes snapped open. He momentarily questioned how Prussia got into his house, but was cut off by said Prussian yanking his covers off. Canada gasped and sat up quickly, covering himself as best he could. He was only wearing his maple leaf boxers that, now that he thought about it, were getting a bit small. He looked up to see a blushing Prussia standing next to his bed.

"What do you want, Prussia?" Canada asked, climbing hastily out of bed and scrambling to his closet. He was painfully aware of a pair of red eyes watching him, and the rising heat in his own cheeks. He threw on a shirt and rummaged around for pants.

"I thought I would take mein Birdie out to drink." Prussia bent and snatched a worn pair of pants from the floor and tossed them to Canada, who sighed and wriggled into them.

"But it's nine in the morning!" Canada rubbed his eyes and pouted slightly.

"It's five o' clock somewhere," shrugged Prussia. He smiled and grabbed Canada's arm, pulling him from his room and down the stairs.

"Wait! Don't you at least want pancakes?" Canada softly squeaked. Even though he spoke timidly, Prussia had learned to hear the slightest noise. His ears perked and he abruptly turned toward the kitchen.

Prussia sat at the bar drinking a beer Canada had bought just for him while Canada cooked. He turned around every so often and plopped another pancake on his plate, dripping in maple syrup. Prussia licked his lips and shoveled them down quickly.

"These are awesome, Birdie!" he mumbled due to his cheeks being promptly stuffed full. Canada laughed and sat down next to him with his own plate. He brought his fork to his mouth, ready to take a bite, but Prussia cut in. He ate Canada's bite with a devious grin, sticking his tongue out at him. Canada gaped for a moment but laughed. He picked up Prussia's mug and took a sip.

"Now we're even," he smiled. Prussia smiled back and chuckled.

"Ksesese, I'll get you back for that!" Canada brushed him off and continued to eat. He picked up both their plates and set them in the sink before turning and nodding to Prussia.

"I guess we should go now." Prussia jumped to his feet and rushed to the door. Canada grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone before joining him.

"Alright! Lets go, Birdie!"

"One second, Prussia.." Canada turned and called down the hall. "Kumajet-plane, I'm going. There's food in the fridge if you get hungry."

"Who are you?" called back a small voice.

"I'm Canada." He smiled and shut the door. Prussia looked at him funny.

"How can you stand you pet not knowing your name? That's so unawesome." Canada simply shrugged and got in Prussia's yellow car.

Canada watched with slightly concerned eyes as Prussia staggered about. He was about to pass it off as Prussia being himself, when the albino dropped his mug and fell to the ground. Canada jumped to his feet, rushing to the Prussian. He knelt and hoisted him up slightly. Frantically, he looked around for help, but the bar was empty. Even the bartender had stepped out for a break.

"Matthew," Canada went rigid at the sound of his actual name. "I don't feel so good.." Canada slapped money on the counter and lifted Prussia gently. He ran to the car and climbed into the drivers seat. Canada reached over, trying to grab the keys in Prussia's pocket. His hand was grabbed suddenly by the owner of said keys. Prussia grinned and pushed the Canadian's hand down, forcing him to touch his crotch.

"Prussia! Stop!" squeaked Canada. The man only shook his head and continued, making him rub roughly.

"You know you want it! I'm too awesome to resist!" And then his lolled forward and his eyes closed. Canada blushed and grabbed the keys, starting the car and driving home quickly.

"Birdie.." Prussia murmured. He was quickly cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around him. He gasped shocked.

"Prussia! Maple, I thought you died!" Prussia raised his arms slowly and returned the hug. He noticed he was a bedroom. Canada's bedroom. _Did mein Birdie carry me all the way up here?_ He pulled on Canada's cowlick, causing the latter to shudder. Prussia cocked his head. Did that hair do that?

"Did you carry me up here?" Canada pulled away and nodded. He shoved a glass of water at him and blushed.

"Yeah; you had me worried, eh?"

"Why?" Prussia took a sip and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you WERE out for two days.." Canada shuffles to the right.

"WHAT?!" Prussia spit his drink accidentally to the spot Canada was standing a second ago. He mumbled an apology and wiped his mouth.

"It's okay. Listen, I called Austria and Germany.. They both thought it would be better if you stayed here for a while.."

Prussia blinked. His hair rustled and Gilbird chirped. "Did I just get kicked out?" he asked, sounding a bit brought down. Canada climbed in the bed and sat at the end. He patted Prussia's leg awkwardly.

"They said you could come back once you 'get a hold of your problem'." Canada shrugged and smiled a cute lopsided grin. "But you're staying here in the meantime, so it'll be fun, eh?"

"Thanks, Birdie, but where will I sleep?" Prussia propped himself up on his elbows and took a sip from his water again.

"In here, of course! The guest room is filled with stuff and it would take me too long to clean it out." Canada was actually quite messy with his belongings, despite popular belief, but he made an effort for Prussia.

"But, mein Birdie, wh-"

"You ask too many questions, Prussia!" smiled Canada, making the latter blush without noticing it. "I'm going to call them and tell them I'm coming." Canada left for a few minutes and came back to say goodbye.

"Birdie! Take my car," called Prussia. Canada nodded and plucked the keys from the nightstand.

"Back in a few, eh?"

"Ja.." Prussia watched sadly as his Canadian left he actually felt a little bad about stealing his bed._ I'll show him just how awesome the awesome me can get! It'll be my gift to him. Wow, I'm so thoughtful!_

Canada stepped into the house and was caught off guard by the smell of bacon. He wavered, delighted. Then the smell of burning hit his nose. There was a yelp and Prussia came running to him, tugging on Canada's sweatshirt.

"BIRDIE! Thank Gott you're home! I tried to make you some bacon but- but-" Canada walked to the kitchen slowly. He turned off the stove and picked up a burnt piece. He took a bite and smiled at the anxious Prussia.

"How'd you know I like them crispy?" Prussia's shoulders sagged in relief. He quickly puffed up his chest again and grinned.

"I'm just that awesome!" Canada laughed and handed him a small suitcase.

"I grabbed what I thought you'd need. That one's mostly clothes. I'll go grab the second one out of the car." He started to walk to the door but turned. "Oh, and I cleared out half my closet for you yesterday. You can go ahead and put your stuff in there."

Prussia trotted upstairs. he set his suitcase on the bed and unzipped it. On top was a neatly folded Prussian flag and a picture of Canada and him. He smiled and rubbed the flag between his fingers. Prussia felt a warmth spark in his chest, spreading through him.

"Thanks, Birdie.." Prussia smiled briefly before starting to hang his clothes. He peered into the closet and was surprised to see Canada had organized it. All his clothes were hung up and his shoes were in neat rows. Prussia whistled and put up his shirts, admiring how Canada had even gone so far as to color organize his.

"Need any help?" Prussia jumped at the noise. He hadn't heard him come in. He glanced at Canada standing in the door frame, holding a larger suitcase.

"Ja, thanks." Canada walked over and grabbed an armful of pants, opening a drawer and placing them carefully inside.

"You brought my whole closet, Canada!" exclaimed Prussia.

"Heh, yeah. I didn't know what you liked more, so I took them all." Canada smiled and dug around in the other suitcase.

"Even the-"

"Oui. Even the Gilbird boxers." He held them up to prove it, laughing when Prussia turned a bright red.

Later that Night

Prussia was stirred from his sleep by the sound of soft footsteps coming towards him. "Birdie? What's wrong?" he said, reaching out blindly and groping the air. He heard a soft sniffle and instantly shot up. "Birdie, are you okay?"

"I-..I had a nightmare.." Prussia grabbed the nation by his shirt and pulled him into his arms. The Canadian squeaked but crawled in next to him. Canada sniffed and tried not to cry, though his efforts went to waste. Prussia stroked his hair and held him tightly, oddly protective of Canada. He hushed him and rest his chin on the boy's head.

"Hey, it's okay. It was just a dream.. I'm here for you.." Canada blinked in surprise. He wondered if Prussia was always like this of if it was because he was so tired. Prussia would never say these things if he was awake, would he? Canada went stiff as he was pulled from his thoughts as a soft hand brushed away his tears.

"P-Prussia.."

"Sshh, just go to sleep.." Canada allowed himself to be pulled down next to him and lay his head next to his. After a few minutes, Canada felt the arms around him loosen and heard the sound of Prussia's soft snores as it filled his ears. He felt his hot breath on the back of his neck. The constant warmth lulled him.

And then he was asleep.

#%#%#%

**Alright guys! Tell me what you thought please! It makes me very happy to hear your opinions! :D Ciao~!**


	2. Orange

**Hey there! Wow I can't thank you guys enough for all the support :D you guys rock! 3**

**BTW there were supposed to be breaks in the last chapter at multiple spots, but i forgot to add them when I was editing this. So if it was confusing I'm sorry!**

**Okay fun chapter ahead! Please enjoy!**

Canada awoke suddenly, surprised at the feeling of arms around him. He squirmed away and turned to see who the creep was. Canada sighed, seeing Prussia and remembering the night before. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Gently, he reached forward and shook the sleeping man. He grumbled and squeezed his arms. Immediately his eyes cracked open. He glanced to his arms and, not seeing Canada, panicked. Canada hadn't realized he had crawled all the way to the end of the bed where Prussia couldn't see him.

"I'm here, calm down," said Canada. Prussia turned his head and smiled.

"I thought I lost you!" Canada looked down and smiled lightly.

"Um, about last night.."

"Oh, ja, don't worry about it. West used to get nightmares all the time when he was little." Prussia smiled and rubbed his head, "Besides, everyone gets them once in a while, right?" Canada turned red. He bowed his head and didn't say anything for a moment. Prussia was about to say something when Canada jumped off the bed and ran.

"Was it something I said?" he called after him. He heard the soft tap of footsteps retreat down the stairs and disappear. Prussia rolled out of bed and struggled to pull pants on. He cursed and finally just slid into a pair of Canada's pajamas. "Wait, Canada!" he yelled, running after the nation.

Prussia tumbled down the stairs, nearly tripping and falling on his face several times. He paused and looked around but didn't see anyone but the polar bear sleeping on the couch. He scratched his head and almost yelled again when he heard the sound of running water and a shower curtain being drawn. Prussia walked to the bathroom cautiously and peeked his head in through the slightly ajar door. He didn't see any clothes on the ground..

Slowly, Prussia came to the shower. He listened hard and heard soft sobs through the sound of the water. "Birdie!" he yelled, grabbing the curtain and yanking it back.

"M-M-maple, Prussia! What are you doing?!" Prussia fell to the ground, his eyes wide as he gawked at the nation. Canada had stripped off his shirt and was in the middle of taking off his boxers. Prussia couldn't help but notice how lean Canada was. He actually had muscle in his arms and on his stomach. A healthy six pac glinted from the water, showing off the V-curve from his hips.

"I-...I um.."

"Prussia, your nose is bleeding!" Canada leaned forward slightly. He gasped and lost his footing, falling forward and out of the tub. Canada squeaked as he collapsed on top of Prussia. He squirmed to get up but kept slipping. It was about then that Prussia reached up and held Canada's face in his palm. Canada stopped moving immediately. He looked down at the albino in shock, a warm blush spreading across his face. His heart raced, loud and furious, as he looked at Prussia's soft, red eyes.

"It's really bad," he said softly. That seemed to bring Prussia's focus back. He slipped free and climbed to his feet. He was about to run out of the room, but he turned to look at Canada again. A little Canadian voice in his head clicked.

_"Help me, Prussia! I need your strong arms around me to keep me safe from the monsters! Look how wet and afraid I am, Prussia.."_ Prussia felt a strong heat in his crotch. He pinched his nose and bolted from the bathroom, leaving Canada in a heap on the floor.

"Verdammt! Ficken, what do I do?!" Prussia pushed a tissue up his nose as he paced the room. He didn't need to look down; he could feel how stiff he was just fine. His ears perked at the sound of water being turned off and Canada calling his name. Prussia quickly slammed the bedroom door shut. He pressed his back into it and cursed. This was bad. VERY bad. Canada knocked on the door.

"Prussia are you oka-"

"GO AWAY." Prussia tensed. Canada refused to leave. He slammed into the door, surprising Prussia as it cracked open. Canada quickly shoved his fingers in the door and pried it open till he could slip in.

"Prussia! What's g-" Prussia didn't even have time to think. He shoved Canada into the hall a bit too hard, causing the nation to hit head and groan in pain. Prussia felt himself grow harder at the noise. _Why does that turn me on more?! Stop, you're a sick fuck, Prussia! Okay, okay, calm down! Think of something gross..Um..uh.. dead Gilbird, dead Gilbird, dead Gilbird, IT'S WORKING!_ Prussia repeated the words till he was back to normal. He sighed, then remembered Canada sitting in pain. He scrambled to the hall and knelt beside him.

"Birdie! I'm really sorry, mein Birdie!" Canada moaned again and cracked his eyes open. To Prussia's surprise, his eyes were soft and forgiving. Canada smiled and leaned to the side, resting his head on Prussia's chest. Prussia tensed again, but didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry I ran," he said, hardly above a whisper. Prussia always did like his soft-spokeness.

"Why did you?" Prussia looked down at the Canadian in curiosity. Canada took a deep breath and sighed.

"Because I was embarrassed." Canada's shoulders sagged.

"But everyone gets them sometimes-"

"That's the thing, Prussia!" He suddenly sat up and looked into the Prussian's eyes. He looked hurt and quite frankly afraid. "I get them every night! Only kids get nightmares!" Canada sunk back into Prussia's chest miserably. Canada's words struck him like a bullet square in the chest. Oh.

"I didn't know.." he muttered softly. He cursed himself silently on not being able to tell. It seemed so obvious to him now.

"Please don't tell anyone, Prussia.. I'd never hear the end of it if France found out." Canada shuddered, "Or America.."

Prussia rubbed Canada's back gently. "Alles in Ordnung ist..((everything is alright..))" he whispered softly. Canada didn't know what he had said, but it comforted him. He nuzzled his face into Prussia deeper and smiled. Prussia wrapped his arms around him in a quick hug then lifted him up as he stood.

"Prussia?"

"Come on, how about I make you some bacon, ja? I promise I won't burn them again." Canada laughed and nodded his head.

"Oui, that sounds great." Prussia beamed at his words. He turned and ran down the hall, almost falling down the stairs again. Canada jogged after him, a happy smile plastered on his face. He was glad Prussia was here and, though Canada didn't know it, Prussia was glad to be there, too. Canada cocked his head.

"Wait, Prussia! Are you wearing my pajamas?"

#%#%#%

**YAY! Yep, I had a lot of fun writing this one ;) Really guys, thanks so much for all the feedback. I could not stop smiling at all the favorites, follows, and nice reviews! You guys are so awesome! Tell me what you though, kay?**

**Ciao~!**


	3. Yellow

**Okay so I was planning on updating yesterday but I got sick :( I tried to write but every time I did, I ended up falling asleep.. So if the chapter sucks its because I was hardly alive for most of it! XD**

**Also this is in modern time so they have phones :)**

**Have fun, guys!**

Prussia sat next to Canada, happily chewing on his breakfast. He looked over and saw the Canadian absently dipping his food in maple syrup repeatedly. He stared ahead, his head in his palm, and sighed. Prussia scooted closer and jabbed his shoulder.

"Oi, Birdie! You feeling okay?" Canada sighed again. He brought his bacon to his mouth and squinted in surprise as a large amount of syrup dripped down his chin. Prussia chuckled slightly and wiped it with his thumb. Canada looked at the Prussian in even more surprise, but laughed when he saw him lick his thumb and giggle like a child.

"Prussia? Do you like it here?" Canada turned his body so he could face him. Prussia pulled his finger from his mouth and thought for a moment.

"Well, ja, but I do miss my own house." Canada nodded in understanding. There was an awkward pause that fell in the air between them. Canada wiggled slightly in his seat, waiting for Prussia to say something more.

"So, um.."

"How long do you think I'll be here for, Birdie?" That stabbed Canada hard. He felt a bit hurt that Prussia didn't want to be here with him. He began to wonder if it was his fault, but then remembered he had been asked a question.

"I don't know," he mumbled. "Just think of it as...as..a vacation."

"A vacation at Birdie's house?" Prussia's face brightened. He ruffled his hair and Gilbird flew out, coming to land on his shoulder in a huff. Prussia held his hand out for the bird to step on. He brought it in front of his face and smiled at his little friend. "Hear that, Gilbird? We're finally going on that vacation we talked about all the time!" The bird chirped and Prussia laughed.

Thoughts brewed in Canada's mind. If it was really something that Prussia had wanted for so long, then why not go all out and make it real? It would make him happy for sure. Canada smiled inwardly as he thought about Prussia laughing and spending time with him. He would make Prussia feel happy if it killed him.

~(^_^)~~(^_^)~

Prussia watched as Canada slipped his red hoodie on and stepped out the door. He peered out the window casually and followed Canada with his eyes as he got in Prussia's yellow car and drove off to the store. The Prussian bounced on his heels in anticipation. He pulled his phone and checked his last text from Denmark:

**"Bar. 20 minutes. Be there."**

He nodded to himself and struggled into his boots. Prussia stepped outside and was blinded by the light, but that didn't stop him from running down the street and to the bar. He was excited to see his drinking buddy straight out of rehab. It did occur to him, though only for a second, that Denmark probably shouldn't be drinking. That was, after all, the reason he had been in rehab in the first place. But he was sure Denmark could handle himself just fine.

Coming to a halt at the bar's doors, Prussia bent over and held himself up on his knees, huffing slightly. Canada's house wasn't exactly right next door to his destination. He smiled and pulled himself together, running his hand over his hair coolly. He strode inside and instantly spotted Denmark. Said country looked up and waved, sloshing beer in the process. Prussia laughed and hurried over.

"How've you been, Den'? It's been a long time!"

"Ah, too long! It's been hell, but I'm out now! How about you?" Denmark raised his eyebrows and mug at the same time, taking a huge sip and maintaining interest.

"Not too good, either. West kicked me out." Denmark choked a bit. He wiped his mouth and pounded down his mug.

"What!? Do you need a place to stay?" He stood up and placed a hand on Prussia's shoulder and looked at him with sympathetic eyes. Prussia chortled and puffed his chest.

"Nein, I'm crashing at Birdie's place."

"Who?"

"Birdie. You know, Canada?" Denmark looked at him with a confused face.

"Oh..Right." Prussia waved him off. He nodded to the man before him and smiled.

"So, why did you call me here?" Denmark took another drink and laughed with his mouth full of alcohol.

"Mmm, right! I thought we could celebrate my release! Just us, a shit-ton of beer, and all the pretty ladies!" He yelled the last part loud, gesturing to the women in the bar. Most of them glared or frowned in disgust.

"I wish I could, but I'm not allowed to drink anymore. That's why I got kicked out," said Prussia, sinking to his seat and looking a bit crestfallen. Denmark slapped him on the back.

"I'm not either, but look at me! I'm doing fine, aren't I?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Oh, come on," purred Denmark, holding his drink in front of Prussia's face, "just one won't hurt.." Prussia sighed after a while and nodded. One, and Canada would never know. He would drink it and get home before Canada; nobody would know. Denmark smiled and yelled for the bartender to open up another tab. Before he knew it, Prussia was gulping down the biggest boot of beer he'd ever seen while the whole bar hooted and cheered.

~(^_^)~~(^_^)~

"I'm home!" called Canada, setting down the groceries on the island. He waited for a response, but nothing came. Not even Kuma..Kuma..Kumajelly responded. He slipped off his shoes and trotted upstairs, turning the corner and looking into his room quietly. There wasn't anyone in the bed.

"Prussia? Where are you?" Canada began to search the house. He ran downstairs and to the bathroom, but the room was empty. Frantically, Canada upturned the whole house. He picked up Kumajam off the couch and peered into his black eyes.

"Where's Prussia?!"

"Who?"

"Prussia! The albino? He's been here for two days now, how do you not know wh-" Canada stopped, realizing Kumawhatever didn't even know HIS name. Canada put him back down and thought. Hastily, he fished his phone out from in between the couch cushions and dialed Germany.

_"Ja?"_

"Germany!" Canada shouted, though it came out as a loud whisper.

_"Ja, that's me. No, I'm not taking him back, if that's what you called for."_

"Who?"

_"Prussia. Who else?"_ Canada hung up the phone. He cursed (Canadian style, of course) and grabbed his shoes, hopping to the door and putting them on as best he could. He ran out the door and clambered into the yellow car, fumbling with the keys.

"Please, Prussia, don't be where I think you are.." he whispered under his breath, crossing his fingers and driving off quickly.

~(^_^)~~(^_^)~

"Den', this is all your fault.." muttered Prussia as he wiped the mud off his jeans. Denmark simply shook his head and smiled, clearly drunk off his ass.

"-Was fun," he said, attempting to stand but only succeeding in falling to the dirty ground again.

"What do you mean fun? We got kicked out! Banned, Den'!" Prussia threw his hands to his head and winced, a throbbing pain hammering on his skull. "You said one drink.."

"Ja, but who kee's their worrrd on zat?" he slurred slightly, swaying as he spoke. Prussia shoved him roughly.

"How am I going to get home?.." Prussia wondered, glancing at the sky. He recoiled as the throbbing in his head intensified to a sharp stabbing sensation.

"S'peaking of homes.. I dun' have one." Denmark gave a cheesy grin to the Prussian next to him. Prussia looked at him, confused. "Ya'see..I'm no' s'posed be outta' re'ab till, uh.." Denmark's face twisted slightly as he thought, "October."

"But it's March!" shouted Prussia. Both of the nations clutched their heads at the noise. Prussia sighed irritably. He turned to the drunk ass next to him and glared.

"So can I stay wiff yew?" sputtered Denmark.

"Leave. Right now." Even in his state, Denmark could hear the venom in Prussia's voice. He saw a fierce flash of anger in his eyes and squeaked. Denmark scrambled to his feet and staggered down the wet alley, bouncing off the walls as he went.

Prussia was alone for what felt like hours, cold, damp and in pain. He patted his pocket again for the thousandth time, his heart sinking at the lack of a phone there. He couldn't move from his spot, sure that the sun would kill him. He sighed and rest his head against the wall, praying that Canada would come get him.

~(^_^)~~(^_^)~

Canada had been checking his phone constantly, hoping Prussia would message him and tell him he was some Cafe or something. He parked in front of the bar and scrambled out of the car, practically busting down the door. He ran to the bar, shoving past dancing people and drunks wandering aimlessly. The bartender cast a curious glance to him.

"What can I get ya'?" he asked, putting down the glass he was cleaning.

"Have you seen a tall albino by chance? Really loud and drinks A LOT?" The bartender cupped his hand to his ear and squinted, straining to hear the Canadian's soft voice. After a minute, a look of clarity crossed his face. He nodded and filled up a glass.

"Oh, yeah. I kicked him and his friend out about..eh, fifteen minutes ago?" He looked up and saw Canada's head bobbing through the crowd again, rushing to the door. He hadn't even let him finish before taking off.

"Prussia!" Canada yelled, running around the building and to the alley. He stumbled past large garbage bags practically splitting open, and dodged several rats scurrying past. He spotted a tuft of white peeking out over a particularly rotten bag of waste. It moved slightly at the sound of his name being called again.

Canada stopped just short of the Prussian. He took a cautious step forward and gasped. Before him sat Prussia, blood trickling out his mouth. He had an already purple bruise on his cheek and his shirt was ripped. Canada bent down and picked him up, wrapping his arms around him.

"What happened to you?.." he asked quietly, rubbing Prussia's gently as he started to walk to the car. Prussia squirmed in his arms.

"No! The sun is too bright.." Canada stopped and awkwardly shrugged off his jacket. He draped it over his shoulder where Prussia's head was resting. He noted that Prussia didn't sound too drunk, but there was no denying he was. He helped him into the backseat and fixed his jacket again.

"You do realize I have to call Germany and Austria, right? I have to tell them about this," said Canada, starting the car. Prussia shook his head, moaning in protest.

"Birdie, please don't.." he mumbled, lifting the jacket over his head completely. There was a pregnant silence as they drove. Canada sighed and ran an anxious hand through his hair.

"We'll talk about this when we get home, okay?" Canada didn't look for a reply. He kept driving, wondering instead if he remembered to get ice cream at the store.

#%#%#%

**Yay! Long chapter! I haven't really heard Denmark talk much, so if he doesn't talk like how I wrote him, sorry. I was never really good at accents, or drunk talk, for that matter XD Oh well, i tried :P**

**Tell me what you guys thought please! If you have any questions, I would be happy to answer them for you :)**

**Ciao~!**


	4. Green

**Okay I don't know what this chapter is. I did at like 4 in the morning and I was like..I don't even know. There was supposed to be a serious talk in this chapter, and my tired brain tried to do that, but um..you'll see. :P So really serious LET'S-GET-THIS-SHIT-SORTED-OUT conversation in the next chapter, I promise!**

**Also this get's a little rated M if you squint and use your imagination :)**

Canada pulled the back door open and waited for Prussia to move. He only groaned and kicked his legs in distaste. Canada sighed and grabbed his legs, pulling him from the car. The Prussia shouted in protest. Something in Canada snapped. His face twitched and he yelled a full blown yell. Prussia sat up in shock, covering his ears in pain.

"Stop acting like a kid and get in the house right now, Gilbert!" There was a pause before anyone did anything. The first to speak was Canada, spewing apologies faster than Prussia could register. He rose to his feet and wrapped himself around the Canadian, leaning on him as he walked. Canada's face went red as he continued to talk.

"Birdie, it's okay. Help me inside, ja?" He raised his hand to his mouth and forced him to stop talking. After a moment he sighed and grabbed Prussia around the waist, nodding his head and forcing the door open.

Prussia stumbled to the couch, flopping down heavily. The room filled with silence again, drawing out for what felt like ages. Finally, Canada pointed to the groceries abandoned on the island.

"Would you help me put these away?" Prussia nodded and began to unpack the bags. Suddenly Canada's pocket began to ring. He fished his phone out and took one look at the screen before whispering, "Germany.." and rushing out of the room. Prussia's chest swelled in fear. Would Canada tell him? What would his brother do?

Several minutes passed. Prussia stood, rooted to the spot. He strained his ears to hear their conversation, but Canada was too far and too quiet to pick up a word he said. He came back down the hall, staring at the phone he cradled in his palms. Prussia held his breath and waited.

"I called him earlier," said Canada, looking up. He looked torn. "He was just calling back. I didn't tell him.." Canada sighed, "But i feel like I should have." Without allowing the Prussian to do more than let out his breath, Canada hurried to the freezer. He fished around a bit and pulled out a frozen bag of peas, holding them out and gesturing for him to take it. Prussia just looked at him. He sighed and gathered all the groceries, stuffing them in the fridge. He motioned for Prussia to follow him as he picked the bag up again and walked toward the bathroom.

"Why did you yell at me?" Prussia trailed a few steps behind. Canada faltered in his footing, but quickly regained himself.

"..I don't know, I was just worried about you.." he whispered.

"Why?" They stepped into the room and Canada shut the door. He grabbed a cloth from under the sink and got it wet, pouring a bit of rubbing alcohol on it as well.

"You got blood all over you..Who did this?" he asked as he dabbed at the cut above Prussia's eye. He winced slightly and bit his lip. Canada grabbed the bag and made him hold it to his bruised cheek.

"I don't know, just some dude." Canada frowned and moved to his bloody mouth. He took Prussia's chin in his hand, rubbing around his mouth with his thumb. Prussia looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Mattie.." Canada moved his hand gently to Prussia's cheek. He brushed his fingers across the albino's soft skin, tears welling in his eyes.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Canada dropped his hand and turned, fiddling with the rag as he leaned over the sink. He choked and gripped the edge, wiping at his eyes to try and stop the tears.

"Birdie, I.." Prussia reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back a bit so he could hold him. He dropped the frozen peas and stood, wrapping his arms around Canada's waist and resting his head on the smaller man's back. Canada shook as he cried. He held onto Prussia and struggled to find the right words.

"I was so worried about you! I thought something happened.. And-and I really want you to stay here. I like having you here, even though it's only been a few days! You mean too much to me and maybe.. maybe.." Canada closed his eyes and leaned into the sink more. He tightened his grip on Prussia's hands around him and tried to get a hold of himself.

"I like being here, Birdie. I love spending time with you, and I never meant to make you worry..Maybe what?" He picked his head up and rest his chin on Canada's shoulder. The feeling of his hot breath on his ear made Canada shudder in pleasure. He swallowed and tried to control the rising heat in his face.

"N-nothing.."

"Birdie."

"It's nothing!" Canada bowed his head and gripped the cloth tighter with his other hand. He grabbed a band-aid off the counter and turned in Prussia's arms, peeling it and sticking it on above his eye. Prussia blinked and caught the Canadian's gaze with his ruby eyes.

"Why didn't you tell West?" he asked, his voice level and serious. Canada looked to the side, but Prussia snagged his chin and brought his face to him again. Canada felt dangerously close to the Prussian, but oddly, he didn't mind.

"...I was afraid he would take you away if I did.." Prussia's heart fluttered slightly at Canada's words. He had stuck up for him even though he was causing him so much trouble. "Besides, that's what friends are for, right?"

"Friends? I'm..your friend?" Prussia took a step back and looked at him in shock.

"Well, yeah. My best friend. Actually, my only friend.." He bowed his head in shame.

"Your my best friend, too, Birdie," smiled Prussia, ruffling up Canada's hair. Prussia wavered, falling forward a bit. Canada caught him and grunted. He opened the door and flicked off the light as Prussia moaned at leaned into him heavily again.

"Let's go to bed, eh?"

"What time is it, Birdie?" grumbled his friend.

"It's about 7:30, but I'm tired, and you're still a little drunk." Prussia laughed and nodded. Canada practically dragged him upstairs, throwing him on the bed and sighing as he sat down at the end of the bed. He pushed himself to his feet and pulled off Prussia's boots. Prussia had practically fallen asleep the second his head touched the mattress, but he was still awake. Just as Canada was about to leave, Prussia reached out his arm and called his name dreamily. Canada went rigid as he turned. He saw Prussia beckon him with his finger and came over reluctantly.

"Birdie~..Sleep with me." Prussia grinned up at the shocked nation, giggling as he stuttered.

"W-W-what da-do you mea-n?.." Prussia grabbed his arm and pulled him next to him, wrapping his arms around him protectively.

"Spend the night with me. You won't be afraid if you're with me, and then you won't have nightmares." Prussia nuzzled his face in the crook of Canada's neck and breathed softly, humming slightly. Canada's breath hitched as Prussia whispered into his ear, "You can trust me, Birdie.."

Canada relaxed slightly, liking the feeling of a warm body pressed against him. He closed his eyes and didn't even notice when Prussia's hand moved. He did, however, notice when it stopped on the small of his back. Prussia's fingers lazily picked at his pants as he began to drift to sleep. Canada stiffened and Prussia moved his hand again, pushing his fingers in Canada's back pocket and rubbing his boxers through a hole his pants material. Prussia reached up with his other hand and rubbed Canada's curl, making the man moan against himself. Prussia growled and pushed against him. Canada blushed; Prussia was such a pervert in his sleep! Canada quickly wriggled free, causing the Prussian to wake.

"Birdie? What's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?!" Prussia suddenly sat up in a panic. Canada furiously shook his head. He pointed to the closet and squeaked feebly.

"We forgot our p.j.'s!" he said, currently at a loss for a better excuse to cool himself down. Prussia grunted and struggled under the covers for a minute. He tossed his pants to the side and snuggled under the covers again. He looked at Canada expectantly.

"Well go on. Your turn," Prussia said, blinking slowly to keep the sleep at bay. Canada nodded and played with the hem of his pants for a moment, weighing his options. He finally groaned inwardly and turned around, wiggling his butt as he slid out of his jeans. Though he didn't know it, that caught the Prussian's attention. He lifted his head slightly and watched as Canada pulled his jeans down. His boxers slid down a bit as well, making both of them blush. Canada quickly pulled them back up and took off his glasses before climbing back into bed, making sure to keep a slight distance.

"Goodnight, Prussia," Canada drawled sleepily.

"G'night, Birdie," Prussia responded equally as tiredly, slinging his arm over Canada again. Soon Canada heard soft snores escape Prussia's lips. He allowed himself to drift to sleep and, for once, dream..

Canada's Dream

_Canada was lying in bed. He felt groggy, like lead was running through his veins and weighing his limbs down. He also felt like something was missing. Slowly, he turned. A smile was stuck on his face, but he didn't know why. He let his head fall to the side and observe the empty other half of the bed. He reached out his arm and scrunched his fingers, wanting to feel Prussia in his grasp. A sound at the door made his head loll in the other direction._

_In the door stood Prussia. He was naked except for tight black briefs. Canada looked down and noticed the only thing covering him was a thin, soft, silk sheet. He smiled a goofy grin and cooed to Prussia. The Prussian smirked and sauntered over, climbing on top of him and roughly pinning down Canada's hands above his head. He looked up at him with innocent violet eyes. Without warning, Prussia's mouth crashed into Canada's in a passionate kiss, starved and greedy for the taste of the other._

_Canada gasped as Prussia reached down and rubbed his crotch slowly. He bent, never breaking their kiss, and pushed himself against Canada gently. Canada moaned at the friction, bucking his hips and practically eating up Prussia._

And then, because Canada can never have anything nice, he woke up.

End

Canada cracked his eyes open, panting and blushing like crazy. He blinked, waiting for his eyes to fully adjust to the darkness. He felt a strong warmth and looked down in confusion. A certain Prussian was clinging dangerously low around his waist, pushing his face into the Canadian's stomach. He squeaked and scrambled backwards, sending himself off the bed and crashing to the floor. He groaned and alerted Prussia.

"Birdie! What happened?"

"I..fell.." Canada hung his head, trying desperately to hide his red face.

"Did you have another nightmare?.." Prussia sounded genuinely concerned. There was also a tinge of guilt, but Canada din't know why. Canada shook his head slowly.

"I'm not sure," he said, brushing his hair with his fingers. Prussia gave him a confused look, shrugged, and proceeded to turn and go back to sleep. Canada crawled in after him, too tired to make the trip downstairs and set himself up a bed on the couch. He pushed Prussia to the other side of the bed awkwardly and curled up next to the edge of his own side. He had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

#%#%#%

**PLEASE READ!..**

**Yeah. Okay guys, SOMEBODY HELP MEH! I have tried many times before and failed at actual smutty-citrusy lemon writing but I can't do it! The best I can do is a little better than Canada's dream, and that's a bit sad.. So I'm asking, seriously I need answers, do you guys want:**

**more teasers like Canada's dream (but in real life), or**

**actual gonna-have-to-make-this-M-right-friggin-now kind of stuff?(If you want this, I will do my absolute best to make it the best sexy PruCan anyone has ever made!)**

**Let me know! I just want to make you guys happy! :) I will always answer questions if you have them! Ciao~!**


	5. Blue

**RESULTS!**

**...It was a tie. I asked my friends to do a tie breaker, AND IT WAS STILL A TIE :l So what I've decided to do is make a smutt chapter that is totally unrelated to the story and just throw it in there, that way those who can't/don't want to read it don't have to, and they won't miss anything! And those who do want to read can eat their hearts out ;)**

**I'm also not changing the rating, but that's just because I'm lazy. :P**

**With that being said, enjoy the non-smutty-teaser-only chapter five!**

Prussia rolled to the side. He stretched big and yawned, accidentally smacking Canada in the head. "Oh, ksesesesese, morning!" he smiled, ruffling Canada's hair. Said nation grumbled and pulled the covers over his head. He shifted a bit and finally groaned, throwing the sheets dramatically and falling out of bed.

"I'm tired," he said simply to the ground. Prussia peeked over the edge of the bed and laughed again.

"Does the floor taste good?" he chuckled.

"Shut up, Prussia.." There was a pause, and Canada shot up. He scrambled to his feet and rushed to the closet, hauling out a suitcase and shoving clothes in it. "Prussia! Grab one and start packing!" he said, turning his head and giving a huge smile to the albino. Prussia grabbed his glasses and walked over to stand behind him, bending down and perching them on Canada's nose.

"You forgot these. Now, why are we packing?" Canada shoved a yellow suitcase into Prussia, waving his hands in a motion to hurry. He had a knowing smile on his lips that made the Prussian curious even more.

"I can't tell you," he grinned. Prussia quirked an eyebrow but packed nonetheless. Canada zipped his up and started to run for the door when Prussia called to him.

"Birdie, you don't have any pants on."

~(^_^)~~(^_^)~

"So, how far away is wherever we're going?" Prussia said, sticking his head out the passenger window and letting the wind blow his hair everywhere. Canada shrugged and pulled him back inside.

"I'm not sure, but that doesn't really matter, does it?"

"I guess not," agreed Prussia. He fiddled with his fingers for a moment before deciding to tell Canada. "Hey, Birdie? I had a weird dream last night." Canada turned his head slightly and looked at him, urging him to go on.

"Do you want to tell me?" His mouth twitched up into a happy smile.

"Well, we were in bed, going to sleep - which is pretty lame for a dream, right? - and everything was pretty normal. Then, you-" Prussia stopped, his face turning red. Canada narrowed his eyes in suspicion but didn't let Prussia see. He waved his hand for him to continue. "..Then you rubbed against me..and put my hand on your ass." Canada nearly drove the car into a ditch. He sputtered and turned red, too.

"P-Prussia, that- you- oooh, maple," he stuttered. Canada took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, collecting his thoughts. "Last night you..You fell asleep and basically.."

"Birdie?.."

Canada bit his lip. He decided to be blunt. "Last night you fell asleep holding me. And then you moved your hand..down. You shoved your hand in my pocket and rubbed my b-butt.." Canada gripped the wheel and drummed his fingers. This isn't how he planned the drive to go. Prussia coughed in surprise and played it off by laughing.

"I guess I've been spending too much time with Frenchie, ja?" They both gave awkward chuckles and sunk into their seats, faces red and hot from embarrassment. Canada kept his eyes on the road, swallowing hard at the silence that fell between them. Slowly, Prussia reached forward and switched the radio on.

~(^_^)~~(^_^)~

Canada smiled, his cheeks puffing from the food. Prussia laughed and munched on another french fry. They ate in silence, simply enjoying each other's company. A song came on, playing softly over the small diner. Prussia perked up instantly. He mumbled something and started singing, swaying his arms in dramatic motions. He jumped from his seat and started strumming on an imaginary guitar, getting on his knees and bowing with the solo. Canada laughed harder and clapped, hooting wildly. The waitress gave them an odd look and shook her head.

"Are you boys about done?" she said, smiling a forced grin. They laughed a little more and nodded.

"Oui, thank you." Canada took the bill and fished a twenty from his pocket before handing it back to the waitress. They stood and waved, uttering thanks as they strode out the door.

"Well," sighed Prussia, "that was fun." Canada flashed a smile in agreement and climbed into the bright yellow car. He started it up and pulled back onto the highway. There was a moment of silence again before Canada spoke up.

"Hey, Prussia! I didn't have any nightmares last night! Isn't that great?"

Prussia's face fell. he looked down to his lap and twisted his seat belt between his fingers. "Yeah, that's awesome.." Canada cocked his head.

"Are you feeling okay?" Prussia bucked his head once in reply and bit his lip. He looked to Canada, a worried frown on his face.

"I told Denmark."

"..What do you mean?" The car slowed slightly. Canada's eyes flickered in fear as they searched the Prussian's face for answers.

"We were drunk. I don't know why I did it. I told him about your-" The car swerved to the side. Canada slammed on the brakes, making the car skid in the gravel. Prussia flung his hands up to the roof, pinning himself in place. Canada slumped forward, his fingers flexing on the wheel. He got out and started walking. Prussia quickly stepped out after him and ran for him.

Canada pulled on his sweatshirt, looking at the sky and moaning. He blinked furiously, trying not to cry. Prussia ran up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, stopping him from walking any further. "I'm so sorry.." he whispered. Canada nodded his head furiously and laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, but that won't help me, eh?" He sunk to the ground, pulling Prussia with him as he crumpled to his knees. He sniffed and wiped his eyes repeatedly.

"Birdie, I know-"

"Get off me." Canada shrugged his shoulders and twisted. Prussia released his arms and frowned, letting his arms fall to his sides. He swallowed, not sure what to do. Canada suddenly whipped around and flung himself at Prussia. He clung to him tightly as he cried, bringing his legs up so he could sit in his lap. Prussia hugged him back and shushed him quietly, running his hand over Canada's hair gently.

"It's okay..Birdie, please don't cry.." he said, lowering his head and pressing his cheek to Canada's. The Canadian hiccuped and gasped slightly.

"Wha-what if he-he tells F-france? Or-or Amer-ica?" Canada buried his face into Prussia chest and moaned.

"Don't worry. He was too drunk to remember I told him, I bet," Prussia said.

"You bet?.." Canada looked up with big violet eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. Prussia rubbed his thumb across his friend's face gently, wiping them away. He stood and pulled Canada to his feet.

"Come on. This was supposed to be a fun surprise. I'm sorry I messed it up.." Prussia turned his head and sighed. Canada hugged him and laughed.

"No, you didn't. This is going to be fun, I swear! I will make you happy if it's the last thing I do!" Prussia looked down in shock. He was surprised that Canada cared that much about him. Canada had eyes squeezed shut as he grinned. Prussia smiled and chuckled softly. "I forgive you, Prussia," said Canada softly. Prussia blinked. He leaned down slightly and kissed Canada's forehead.

"Good, I'm glad."

~(^_^)~~(^_^)~

"Wow, Birdie. This room is awesome!" Prussia dropped his bag on the hotel floor. He ran to the bed and dived, flopping on it with a loud THUNK! Canada laughed and set his bag down, too. He walked over and lounged in a particularly plush-looking chair, sighing as he lifted his feet up.

"It was pretty much the only room they had available. The beach is pretty popular now that it's getting warmer."

"The beach?! I've never been to the ocean before! Birdie, this is going to be so awesome!" Canada laughed as Prussia whooped and kicked his legs in excitement.

"Yeah. Germany told me that you always talked about the ocean when you were kids."

"When did he tell you that?" Prussia cocked his head towards Canada, raising his eyebrows.

"That was when I went to get your stuff," Canada said, nodding his head. he stood and sighed, stretching his arms above his head.

"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to bed," Prussia yawned. Canada agreed silently and slipped out of his sweatshirt. Prussia pulled his pants off and flung them to his bag carelessly. Canada did the same and climbed in next to him.

"Sorry I couldn't get a room with two beds.." mumbled Canada. Prussia shook his head and pulled the covers to his shoulders.

"I don't mind." Prussia flicked the lights off and burrowed into the mattress. Canada sat curled up next to him, waiting for Prussia to fall asleep. He heard the soft snores and smiled. Carefully, he leaned over and pecked Prussia on the lips.

"Good night, Prussia.."

#%#%#%

**Just a little bit of cute fluff :) Thank you guys for telling me what you wanted! I really appreciate it :D**

**As always, I will answer any questions! Ciao~!**


	6. Smutty

**Well.. here it is. The M chapter. Because I am quite the lazy bastard, I'm not changing the rating. I'm just gonna warn you that it's M and hope for the best! This chapter is completely random, and does not connect with the ongoing story, sorry. Real names will be used 'cause it's easier :)**

***sigh* here goes nothing!**

Matthew lounged on his bed, lazily pulling the silk sheets over his knees. He turned his head to the side and watched the clock. It was late, but Matthew couldn't sleep. Something was on his mind, but he didn't know what. With a sigh, he rolled on his side and traced figure eights on the sheets to keep his restless mind occupied. The sound of his door being opened startled him. He bolted upright and twisted to see who had entered his home at such an hour.

"Hello, Birdie.."

"Gil! What are you doing here?" Matthew clung to his sheets protectively, hugging his knees to his chest and blushing. Gilbert produced a bouquet of Wild Roses and Blue Flags. He stepped forward and bowed, extending his arm out so Matthew could take them. Matthew wrapped his fingers around them and took a deep breath, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Do you like them?" purred Gilbert. Matthew nodded and smiled sweetly up at him. Gilbert edged closer and caught the Canadian's chin, tilting it up and brushing his soft gold hair aside. "Happy Valentines Day, mein Birdie."

"It's past midnight. You're a bit too late," giggled Matthew innocently. Gilbert smiled at his sweet jokes and gently pecked him on the lips. Matthew gaped slightly, his fingers slowly winding in Gil's hair.

"Oh? Then I guess," Gilbert lifted Matthew quickly and pushed his chest into his so he was cooing into Matthew's ear, "I'll have to make it up to you, ja?"

"I guess so," laughed Mattie. He brought his legs up from under the sheets and wrapped them around Gilbert's waist, pressing his forehead into Gil's softly and smiling. Ever since he met Gilbert, he had turned into quite the pervert. He clutched the flowers tighter in his hand and gasped as Gil lowered him and rubbed his crotch against him agonizingly slow.

Gilbert set him down on the bed gently and slipped off his jacket. He climbed on top of his Birdie and let him lift his shirt over his head. Matthew pulled his hands along the albino's stomach, tracing his nipples with delicate fingertips. He brought his head up and licked slowly, grinning slightly as Gilbert leaned into him.

"Lift your legs up; I have to get your boxers off," Gilbert said huskily, shifting so Matthew could rest his legs on his shoulders. He slipped his hands under Mattie and pulled the fabric off, taking the chance to grab his butt. Matthew squeaked and playfully hit Gilbert's arm.

"J-jerk," he stuttered. Gilbert discarded the scrap of clothing on the ground and leaned forward, forcing Matthew to stretch his legs open wider. He blushed when he blew his hot breath in Matthew's face.

"Nervous, Birdie?"

"Very," admitted the Canadian. Gilbert pushed his lips to his and slipped his tongue in, running it all over Mattie's mouth, causing the man to moan.

"You can trust me, Mattie," Gilbert said, pulling away and unbuckling his belt. Matthew casually dropped his hands in an attempt to cover himself, embarrassed that he was already semi-hard. Gil slipped his jeans off and took a moment to run his hand across the smooth skin of Mattie's body, taking in every sweet and pure detail there was. His eyes fell to Matthew's hands and he danced his fingers over them, a spark in his eyes just daring Matthew to move them. He obliged, albeit a tad reluctantly.

Gilbert placed his hands on either side of Matthew, ducking his head and running his tongue along his stomach. Mattie moaned and dug his hands into Gil's hair, anticipation and excitement building in his gut. Slowly, he dipped lower, bringing his hand down to massage Matthew's crotch. Mattie gasped and pushed Gilbert's head down slightly as he grasped his member and licked the tip playfully. Gil took it in his mouth, swiveling his tongue around and bobbing his head at a steady pace.

Matthew brought his knees in, gripping Gilbert's head just loose enough to allow the steady motion to continue. Mattie shook slightly when he picked up the pace, bringing his hands up to caress Matthew's hips. Mattie pushed upwards, curling his fingers and moaning in delight. Gilbert chuckled despite the warm flesh in his mouth and looked up, watching Matthew twist and pant with curious eyes. He decided he quite liked the look of agonizing joy on his face.

"A-aah! Gil!" Matthew bucked his hips and tilted his chin up, bringing the flowers to his forehead and gasping in excitement. They bent, being crushed in the smaller man's grasp. Gilbert slowed, letting Matthew slip out of his mouth with a wet pop. He pulled back and ripped off his boxers quickly. Mattie turned his head and muffled something into the pillows.

"What was that, Birdie?" Gilbert leaned down and rubbed his face into Matthew's shoulder.

"L-lube! Get lube!.." Matthew turned a deep red and covered his face with his hands, trying to rub away the heat. Gil nodded and reached into his bedside table, fishing around a bit and pulling out a small bottle of lotion. He shrugged and popped it open, holding it out to Matthew and winking. He took the bottle and poured some on his hand, taking Gilbert in his hand and rubbing slowly. Gilbert moaned as Matthew's slender fingers wrapped around him and moved up and down slowly.

Gilbert lifted Matthew's back up, making him bring his legs up and wrapping them around Gilbert's neck. He drifted his fingers along Mattie's buttocks((pffft lolz)) and stopped at his puckered hole. Matthew nodded feverishly and gripped the sheets in his lanky hands, crushing the flowers completely. Gilbert grabbed them and dropped the petals on Matthew's chest. He paused and took in his beauty. Slender body and bones showing slightly; his body twitching and cheeks blushing a rosy red; petals lazily scattered across him as he breathed quickly and moaned in anticipation.

"G-gil, please.." whispered Matthew, bucking his hips and squirming. Gilbert nodded and pushed his fingers in him. Matthew cried out, his face twisting into pure delight. When Gilbert pushed another finger in, Mattie groaned and twisted his pelvis, trying to get Gilbert deeper. He panted slightly as Gil pulled out. He positioned himself and slowly pushed forward. Mattie's mouth dropped open in a silent shriek, his jaw twitching slightly as soft moaning gasps dripped from his lips. Gil moved slowly, watching Matthew's face. He smiled lightly as Matthew's hair bounced on his forehead, but only slightly due to a thin layer of sweat coating his skin.

Matthew jerked forward as Gilbert thrust faster, going deeper and deeper inside his lover. Mattie flung his arms around Gil's neck, scattering petals all around him. He dropped his head back and pushed himself down on Gilbert, causing the latter to groan and shake slightly. He thrust again, harder, and hit a certain spot that made Matthew go limp for a moment, his legs jerking as he pulled on Gilbert's waist with them.

"U-uh, M-matthew!.." breathed Gilbert. He crashed his lips against Matthew's and kissed him with a burning passion. Both Matthew and Gilbert cried out as they came simultaneously, tightly pressed against each other till neither could stand it. Gil collapsed on his side, still holding Mattie close to him. Matthew brought his hands down to rest on Gilbert's chest. He sighed and tried his best to control his heavy, staggered breath. Matthew's eyes fluttered close and the corners of his mouth pulled upward. Gilbert bent his head down and kissed the top of the Canadian's head gently.

"Happy Valentines Day, Love.."

#%#%#%

**..Oh..ohmygott. I did it. *music starts playing* I wrote sexy stuff! And it's sorta good! Ahaha, yay! :D**

**Hope you guys liked it, and I hope it was up to your standards! Ciao~!**


	7. Indigo

**What do I call you lot? 'Hey my little readers-' NO that shit is just creepy. Screw it, I'm just sticking with guys. Okay so guess what guys! I just made tea, and I'm happy now. Hey why does everyone say England is a bad cook? I quite like fish and chips, and tea, and *gasp!* even scones! Anyone else?..no?..okay..**

**Oh right sorry. On with the story!**

"Prussia~! Wake up, we're going to miss breakfast!" sang the Canadaian as he shook his friends shoulder. He was currently sitting on top of him with his knees on either side of the sleeping Prussian beneath him. Prussia cracked his eye open an examined Canada with curious eyes. He reached up quickly and grabbed him, pulling him down and rolling to the side.

"I don't care," he said, squeezing him tighter as Canada tried to wriggle free.

"But they have pancakes! With maple syrup!" Prussia slacked his arms and crawled out of bed, and started wandering to the door on him hands and knees.

"I do like maple syrup.." Canada crawled out and scrambled after him. He grabbed his ankle and stopped him from opening the door.

"Pants would be advised!" Canada paused and cocked his head. "Why do we always forget pants?"

~(^_^)~~(^_^)~

Prussia sat in the dining room with Canada, happily chewing his food. He silently watched all the people around him, criticizing their food and their clothes. He felt uncomfortable being surrounded by all these strange people and their strange smells, but he felt better that one person was familiar.

Canada. Prussia smiled at Canada and nodded his head to show that he was still listening. He was currently rambling about something America did how long ago that still bothered him. Prussia thought it was funny how much the quiet nation talked when he got nervous. Did all these people make him nervous, too? Prussia tried to look in his eyes and see what was really on his mind. Canada's eyes flitted around, not really focusing on anything. Every time he looked at Prussia, they quickly moved to something else. That made Prussia curious. He reached out and snagged his chin, forcing the still-rambling country to falter and stare at him.

"Birdie, calm down." Prussia pulled his hand back and resumed eating, but Canada didn't. He kept looking at the Prussian and tried to say something, but it never really left his tongue. His eyes filled with warmth and he laughed suddenly, causing a few heads to turn. Prussia prickled at the feeling of so many eyes on him.

"Sorry," he said, letting his eyes flit again. Prussia noticed they didn't move so wildly now; they mainly focused on items behind him. As far as Prussia could remember, there wasn't anything of interest behind him.

"What are you looking at?"

"You-" Canada snapped his jaw shut and turned a soft red. He dropped his head and fiddled with his napkin before clearing his throat. "So, how about we go swimming now, eh?"

"Um, okay." Prussia stood and folded his napkin neatly, placing it down gently and nodding with a smile. Canada shrugged and headed to the front door.

~(^_^)~~(^_^)~

Canada and Prussia walked along the beach in their swim trunks, picking up shells and felling the wet sand under their feet. When the waves came up and over their toes, Canada would squeak and step closer to Prussia. After Canada did this for the fifth time, Prussia sighed and wrapped his arm around his waist. He pulled Canada closer to him and rubbed his side slightly.

"It's just water, Birdie," he said, smiling down at him. Canada stiffened under his arm. He looked up at him with big eyes.

"People are going to think we're a couple with you holding me like this, Prussia.." he murmured, his cheeks heating up slightly. Prussia smirked and hugged him tighter, dipping his hand lower so it rested on Canada's hip bone.

"Who cares what they think? Besides," Prussia looked up and rubbed his fingers lightly over the Canadian's skin, "I think we make a pretty awesome looking couple, ja?" Canada's heart practically leapt from his chest. He felt it race and his skin turn hot. A smile tugged at his lips and he laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Canada spotted an ice cream stand along the boardwalk and tugged on Prussia's arm, jumping in excitement. "Do you want to get some ice cream? ? I mean, it's _so_ hot out and I'm just dying for something cold!" He didn't even wait for Prussia's response before he ran off. Prussia laughed and chased after him.

By the time he got there, Canada was already holding a cone and licking it happily. He looked like a child and it made Prussia chuckle. "Mind if I have a taste?" he asked, stepping closer. Canada nodded and held the cone out to him. He licked the cone and smiled a thanks.

"It's good, right? This is my favorite flavor! Has been for years, yeah? Mmm, I love ice cream.." Canada closed his eyes and licked his lips, sighing in content. Prussia got behind him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling his arms closer so he could lick the cone again.

"Ja, it's good."

"Hey! Get your own, jerk!" laughed Canada. Prussia smiled and let go, returning to his side and grabbing his free hand. Canada stopped and glanced at the Prussian holding his hand. He was looking in the other direction, but Canada could see the tips of his ears turn red. Canada squeezed his hand and started walking to the water again. He sat down just beyond the water's reach, stretching his legs out over the line where the sand turned wet. He giggled when the water ran under his legs and tickled under his knees. Prussia sat down next to him, still holding on to him almost protectively.

"Birdie?"

"Prussia?"

"Why did you do this?" Prussia turned his head and looked down at the nation beside him, raising his eyebrow in curiosity. Canada shrugged.

"I wanted you to be happy." He paused and shifted a bit. "I know you're having a little trouble with your brother right now, and I know that's hard. But..but I didn't want you to be sad about that, so I thought I would try and make you happy." Canada edged closer till their arms touched. He leaned his head on Prussia's shoulder.

"Do you think West hates me?.."

"Of course not."

"But-" Prussia tried to talk, but Canada cut him off.

"Prussia. He's your brother. He will love you no matter what, you understand? He has no reason to hate you." Canada sounded a bit strained.

"He kicked me out." Canada sighed and nuzzled his head slightly.

"That doesn't mean he hates you. He just wants to help you.."

"Help me?"

"..Yeah." Canada didn't like this conversation. He concentrated on eating his ice cream and the water running over his skin. Prussia squeezed his hand again. He leaned down and brushed Canada's hair from his eyes gently. He hesitated a moment, thinking of how Canada would react. Prussia bit his lip and leaned closer, kissing Canada's forehead lightly and holding his face in his palm.

"Thank you, Birdie.." he whispered, kissing him again. Canada blushed and nodded absently.

"No problem.."

#%#%#%

**So I am VERY sorry I didn't update sooner! I was supposed to yesterday but I was out being social and I totally forgot.. This chapter kind of sucks because Im still tired as hell and I can't concentrate all that well. Sorry guys..**

**Thank you all so very much for the support! I love you all! Ciao~!**


	8. Violet

**Ello! Quick note: I have a meeting tomorrow so I most likely won't be able to update, but I'll try my best!**

**Also, random little story thingy: The first thing I ever said to my now close friend was "Don't step in the water! Fish fuck in it!" One) I'm awesome Two) I'm classy as fuck**

**DEAL WITH IT.**

Prussia ran forward, stumbling as he pulled his shirt off. He flung it to Canada and rushed into the water, diving once he got out far enough that his toes left the ocean floor. He surfaced again and hollered, flailing his arms in excitement and laughing. Canada gingerly stepped in after him and hugged his sides awkwardly. He laughed and smiled back as Prussia waved his arms wildly to him.

"Birdie!" he screamed, trying his best to keep his head above water as he swam over, "This is awesome! Come swim with me!" Prussia grabbed Canada's arms, pulling him close. He pulled to fast and accidentally crashed the Canadian into his chest with a high squeak of protest from him.

"Be careful, Prussia!" he whispered.

"What are you so afraid of? It's just a little water!" Prussia slipped his hand under the water and tickled Canada's slim stomach randomly.

"There's..sharks in the ocean!.Sharks are dangerous." Canada tensed a bit and clung to Prussia tighter. He whimpered softly and gave him a helpless-puppy look.

"You have a polar bear as a pet," retorted Prussia. Canada fell silent. He quickly slipped out of Prussia's grasp and swam behind him. He grabbed his shoulders and hoisted himself up, wrapping his lanky legs around the Prussian's wait. He nuzzled his face into the back of Prussia's hair and mumbled.

"Kumajunebug isn't a scary fish, though.." Suddenly Canada felt Prussia move under him and the water rise. He yelped and squeezed his eyes closed as Prussia dunked him under the water. A wave came over them and pushed them back, forcing them to bob to the surface as it passed them. Prussia came up laughing like crazy while the Canadian on his back sputtered helplessly and clung to him like glue.

"Canada! Ksesesese, that was awesome!"

"You jerk! That wasn't awesome at all!" Canada let go of him and pushed himself away, afraid he would do it again. Prussia stopped laughing and swam to him quickly. He grabbed Canada, much to his distaste, and slipped his arm under his legs. He lifted him bridal style in the water and hugged him slightly. Canada huffed and turned his head, blinking away the water that stuck to his eyelashes. A wave pushed into them again, causing Prussia to grip him tighter in case he was afraid of being under water.

"I'm sorry, Birdie. I thought you would find it funny." Prussia reached up and brushed his gold hair from his eyes again, smiling softly. Canada flinched.

"Ow."

"What's wrong?" Prussia pulled his hand back cautiously.

"The water's salty. It burns my eyes.."

"Oh. Do you want to get out?"

"No!" Canada's eyes widened defensively. "I brought you here to swim in the water, so we're gonna' do it!" Prussia laughed at his statement. He released his Canadian friend and dove under the water again, popping up several feet away.

"Marco," he said with a grin.

Later

Canada rubbed the towel over his hair, shaking out the wetness. He pulled a shirt on over his damp chest and sat down next to Prussia on the sand. Prussia couldn't help but glance over, observing how his shirt clung to his frame perfectly.

"This was fun," he said, taking the towel and running it over his own hair. Canada nodded in approval and sighed, propping himself up on his elbows. He looked up at the dimming sky happily.

"Prussia?" he whispered, "How are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Prussia turned his head slightly and leaned back, too. He ran his hand through his hair and cocked an eyebrow.

"Sometimes, at night while you're asleep, I hear you muttering. You keep saying things about how 'you need it' and 'it good for you'." Canada quickly dropped his hand and gripped Prussia's, running his thumb along Prussia's knuckles. "I know you don't act like the withdrawal is bothering you, but it is. I can tell.."

There was a long silence as Prussia looked at his feet. His brow furrowed and he finally spoke up. "I don't really know if I'm doing good or bad. All I know is that it's going to be a while before I can go back home. But," he looked up and smiled again, "I don't think that's such a bad thing."

Before Canada could reply, they were interrupted by a voice calling them out. Well, sort of.

"America? America, what are you doing here?!" An angry Cuba stood next to them, looking down at Canada with a scornful eye. Canada stood up and brushed himself off. He smiled and tried to talk.

"I'm not America; it's me, Can-" Canada was cut off by the fact that Cuba looked like he was getting ready to beat him. Canada winced and braced himself, but it never came. He cracked and eye open and saw Prussia standing between them.

"Hey! I don't know who you think you are, but if you really think you can get away with punching mein Canada, then you're pretty stupid." Prussia raised his arms to block Canada as he continued to glare at the nation before him.

"Canada? What do you-.." Cuba peeked around Prussia and scrunched up his face. Canada gave a meek wave and smiled. Cuba's eyes got big and a goofy grin spread over his face. He turned slightly red and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, man, I'm sorry. I thought you were America!"

"It's okay. It happens a lot." Canada stepped past Prussia and pushed his arms down. Cuba gave him a friendly hug and laughed.

"I'll have to buy you ice cream sometime to make up for it!"

"Alright, that sounds good!" Canada gave a warm smile and waved. They parted quickly, leaving Prussia and Canada relatively alone once again. Prussia just stood in silence, confused and honestly a bit sad he didn't get to defend Canada in a fight. And then a pair of arms were around him, a warm chest pressing into his back. he felt Canada's crotch pressed against his butt and he felt his nose instantly start to run. He quickly wiped the blood away nonchalantly.

"Thank you for protecting me, Prussia.. You're my hero." Canada rest his head in between Prussia's shoulder blades and smiled, rubbing his thin hands up and down his stomach. Prussia blushed and rest his hands on top of Canada's, causing the Canadian to blush, too. He brought his hands up and placed them on Prussia's toned chest, hugging him tightly and protectively. Ahead of them, two girls pointed and squealed in excitement, waving their hands in front of their faces and grinning. And then Canada got an idea.

He slipped from Prussia and faced him so the two girls could see fairly well. Prussia wasn't sure what was happening; he reached out and wrapped his arm around Canada's waist and gave him a confused look. Quickly, Canada caught his chin and pulled his face closer to his own. The girls fell silent, holding their breath in anticipation. Prussia looked into his eyes and saw a devious flash. And then Canada's lips were pressed against him. The soft forcefulness took him by surprise, but he didn't pull away. He pulled Canada closer, pressing his hips into him. The two girls screamed and hugged each other, bouncing and grinning even wider. Canada deepened the kiss, a soft moan escaping him. Prussia felt a surge rush through him; he ran his tongue along Canada's lips, demanding entrance. Canada quickly obliged, letting out another faint moan as Prussia slipped his tongue in and explored.

And then it was over. Canada pulled away and pressed his hands to Prussia's chest, bowing his head and panting only sightly. Prussia blinked. Did he just kiss his best friend? Why did he? Why didn't he pull away? What was that feeling burning him up inside? Questions raced through his brain and made him dizzy. Canada glanced over to see two girls, both of which had open mouth and heavy nosebleeds. He couldn't suppress the giggle that burst past his lips. He grabbed Prussia's hand and started walking towards the boardwalk.

"I told you people would think we were a couple," he grinned.

#%#%#%

**Thank Marzy704 for the Cuba section. You can also thank her for that bit of..whatever just happened because if it wasn't for her I would not have thought of it! *sigh* I freakin' love doing this to Prussia. He's so confused. I know it's a bit frustrating that they both seem to be oblivious to their feelings (how could you not know what you're feeling?!), but I'm making it like that because neither of them have ever been in love before. So they don't realize that what's they're feeling. Is that a good excuse for all the awkward kisses? Eh, sure.**

**Anyways, questions, as always, are welcome! I love hearing your opinions and thoughts, so let me know! Ciao~!**


	9. Rainbows

**Side note: the restaurant mentioned closed in 1998, but we are going to pretend it's still open. And we're going to pretend it's in Canada. Don't argue. Kay :)**

**So how are you guys? What's going on with y'all? See any funny Hetaila AMVs or anything lately? Yes, this is me trying to be nice. Accept it. ACCEPT MY LOVE!**

**Okay enjoy~**

_"Matthew..Matthew, come out and play.." Canada sat hunched in a corner, shaking and drenched in water. He stared at the pool in front of him with cautious eyes, flicking his attention from one corner to the next. The water rippled as a dripping from the ceiling started. Canada swallowed hard and pulled his knees closer before craning his neck upwards. He bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming._

_Hanging from the ceiling, clutching to the tiles with long bloody claws, was a blue-eyed monster. Its body glowed silver and black. It's mouth twisted into a jagged smile and it's tongue flicked like a snake, tasting the air around it. Quickly, it shot forward, bouncing off the wall and landing in the water. Canada pressed himself into the wall and prayed he was invisible. Long fingers pierced the surface and scraped the pool's edge. It hauled itself out and crawled across the ground, neck twisting and teeth showing in a sadistic grin. And then Canada did something stupid._

_"Go away! Leave me alone!" he shouted, slamming his fist into the wall. It's head craned toward him and it was beside him in an instant. It loomed over him, hands picking at his soaked clothes. Canada squeaked helplessly as it jutted it's chin out creepily and smiled._

_"There you are! I found you~.." it sang into his ear. Canada closed his eyes and waited. There was a loud crash and then it was pulled from him. A tall figure held it by it's neck. He twisted his arm sharply and it fell limp. Canada gawked for a minute before scrambling to his feet, rushing forward and latching to the figure that had saved him. His hair glinted a soft silver in the poor light, and a gentle kindness twinkled behind red eyes. He wrapped his arms around the trembling Canadian and took light steps backwards. Canada didn't notice and simply followed him, his face pressed into his chest. Then, he stopped. Canada looked up and the man cover his mouth and smiled._

_"Wake up, Matthew," he said. And then he tipped backwards. He tightened his grip on Canada and continued to hold his hand over his mouth. Canada's eyes widened as water engulfed him. He squeezed the man in his arms and squirmed, but when the man looked at him and nodded, he relaxed. His vision blurred and black narrowed his sight slowly. They drifted down further and further, growing less aware. The man leaned forward and moved his hand, planting a gentle kiss on Canada's lip._

_"It's time to open your eyes."_

. . .

Canada awoke suddenly, sweating and panting hard. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and gripped the mattress in his lanky hands. He gasped for breath and stared wide eyed at the floor. A hand coming to rest on his shoulder made him jump, letting out a terrified yelp.

"Birdie, calm down! Are you okay; was it another nightmare?" Prussia wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him so he was leaning into his chest. Canada hiccuped and nodded slowly, bringing his fingers up to curl around Prussia's arm. He sighed and pulled his knees close. Prussia leaned forward, looming over the Canadian, and rest his chin atop his head.

"I'm sorry I woke you up.." he mumbled. Prussia shook his head.

"Shh, it's okay. We should probably be getting up about now, anyways." He rubbed Canada's stomach slowly and talked into his hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"N-no.." Prussia nodded in understanding. He kissed his head gently and climbed out of bed. Prussia scooped clothes from Canada's bag and tossed them to him. He grabbed his own clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Well, get dressed. I have somewhere I want to take you," he said, shutting the door behind him. Canada cocked his head and struggled with his shirt.

"I thought this was supposed to be a trip for you?" Canada said as he pulled his head through the shirt. Prussia grunted and hopped around a little as he pulled his pants on.

"Think of it as.. a thank you." Prussia emerged from the bathroom just as Canada was zipping up his jeans. They both slipped on their shoes and headed out of their room. Canada scratched his head sleepily and trudged down the hall with a bouncing Prussia by his side. He latched onto his arm and forced him to drag him to the elevator.

"Birdie, use your legs," said Prussia, punching he button and smiling down at him. Canada groaned and fidgeted, straightening himself up and sighing. He looked down at his wrist and almost smacked himself, remembering he didn't even own a watch. The doors slid open and Prussia pulled him in after him.

"What time is it even?" Canada whined. He was never really a morning person until he had his fill of pancakes. They basically had the same effect on him as coffee did to caffeine addicts. Prussia scrunched up his face.

"About seven."

"In the morning?!" shouted Canada in disbelief. Prussia nodded and smiled wider at him.

"Yeah! We have to get there right when they open or else it won't be awesome, ja?" Canada continued to stare at him with wide eyes. His lip trembled slightly as it pulled into a pout. Prussia ruffled his hair and laughed. "Trust me, Birdie. You're going to love it!" Canada grumbled a bit more and shifted his weight to his other hip. The doors slid open again and he was practically yanked out.

"Ah! At least tell me where we're going!" Canada said as he tripped after Prussia. Prussia ran past the front desk and to the main doors, pausing and holding his hand out dramatically. The (automatic) doors opened and Prussia wiggled his fingers and grinned.

"Look, Birdie, I'm magic!" Canada smacked his forehead and continued to follow Prussia to the car park. "Right now, we're going to the car," Prussia said, looking back and smirking. Canada scowled and climbed into the passenger seat. Prussia started the car and pulled out, getting onto the highway and falling strangely silent.

"Prussia? Are you okay?" Canada reached his hand out and touched Prussia gently. The Prussian laid his free hand on the Canadian's and bit his lip.

"Do..do you like me?" Prussia fingered Canada's long sleeve lightly, a growing heat churning in his gut. Canada blinked and cocked his head.

"Well, yeah, of course! You're my best friend!" For some reason Prussia didn't understand, he felt miserable. His face fell slightly and he hurt inside. The heat in his stomach increased, burning up to his chest and swallowing him in a dragging, heavy feeling. He forced himself to smile at Canada.

"Good," he said, "I like you, too." They rode in a slightly awkward silence for about twenty minutes before Prussia turned into an exit and grinned. He told Canada to close his eyes as he drove down the road and into a parking lot. Canada obliged, wondering what exactly the Prussian had planned.

Prussia parked and climbed out of the car. He ran around and opened Canada's door, holding out his hand for him to take so he could guide him to the curb. Prussia hand his other hand over Canada's eyes. He was standing behind him, pressing into his back without noticing. He moved his hand to Canada's shoulder and smiled.

"Open your eyes," he instructed. Canada did so and immediately gasped. He stared up at the sign that read 'The Royal Canadian Pancake House' and couldn't resist giving an excited (manly) scream. Prussia laughed and stood in front of him, smiling and ruffling his hair again.

"How did you know this was my favorite restaurant!?" shouted Canada, leaping forward and hugging Prussia tightly. Prussia returned the hug and stole a kiss atop his head once more.

"America told me."

"When did you talk to America?"

"He told me not to tell anyone, but when I was to the bar with Den', he was there getting a drink with England." Prussia paused and scratched his chin. "I think things got a little heated with them. They were both blushing like crazy and kept..looking at..each other.." Prussia slowed, his face turning red as he realized why America had left so quickly with England. His mouth formed a small 'o' and he blushed deeper. he shook his head in an attempt to stop the images that were flooding into his head, but it didn't really help.

"Ah. Well..um.. Okay, how about we go get some of the best pancakes in the world, eh?" Canada pulled away and rushed to the door, disappearing into the building before Prussia could even turn around.

"Hey, wait for me!" he shouted and ran after the Canadian.

#%#%#%

**This is the most pointless chapter ever. I'm so sorry guys. I didn't know what to do.. What do you guys think should happen next? Any ideas? Please?**

**And yes, I ship USUK. Because it's freaking adorable. Maybe a little wrong but STILL. ****CUTE****. *nod* yes. Okay ciao~!**


	10. Prussian Blue

**Here's what I've accomplished today: watched Superjail for a while and then questioned what I was doing with my life.**

**This chapter is for Can'tTakeTheSky . I will do my best to fufill your wish *bows***

**theinnerdork: *shoves Prussia at you* hug him! Hug him so hard Germany will feel it! Haha yeah no problem :) glad you're enjoying it!**

Canada shut the phone and looked at his hands. Prussia locked his fingers together and waited patiently. Canada sighed and gestured to his phone. "That was France. He said America's been acting a little weird. I was just thinking-.."

"Thinking what, Birdie?" Prussia questioned. He ate the last bit of pancakes on his plate and called the waiter.

"I know we're on vacation, but I'm worried about America.." Canada sighed again and watched Prussia pay for the bill. He frowned slightly, but made no complaint as he stood with Prussia and started walking to the car.

"I'll grab our stuff from the room, and you check us out," said Prussia as he started the car and drove into the highway. Canada gave him a strange look.

"What do you mean?"

"At the hotel? We have to check out if we're going to America's house. Now," Prussia gave Canada no time to respond. He grabbed his phone from his hands and dialed America's number before handing it back to him, "tell America you're coming to visit."

~(^_^)~~(^_^)~

The drive to America's house was long, but the two made best of it. They sang along to songs on the radio, played driving games, talked about their childhoods, and shared stories. Both of the nations looked pained when their past came up, but they dealt fine. Prussia felt good finally being able to tell someone the things that had haunted him for so long. At one point, he cried. Canada had pulled over the car and moved him to the back. They sat there for a long while, Prussia crying into Canada's shoulder with his arms wrapped tightly around him. Canada cooed to him and hummed softly, stroking his hair gently and hugging him in , they were back on the road. Prussia claimed he 'just had something in his eye', and Canada simply agreed. When they were almost there, Canada spoke up again.

"I never told him you were coming," he said plainly, a look of horrid realization on his face. Prussia laughed and patted his shoulder. He motioned for him to keep driving and rest his hands on Canada's arms. Canada glanced to the rear view mirror and watched Prussia gaze out the side window contently. He briefly wondered if America would approve of his brother's actions. Would he be okay with the fact that taking Prussia in meant Canada would be at his side all the time? Or would he take Prussia as a threat? Canada sighed in discomfort; America was a painfully protective brother.

Soon, they pulled into a long driveway. Canada parked in front of the impressive house and turned to face the Prussian sitting in the back. He quirked an eyebrow up, silently questioning if he was ready for his brother's behavior. Prussia smiled and nodded before jumping out the car. He pulled open Canada's door and bowed, offering his hand in a dramatic sweeping motion. Canada laughed despite himself and took it.

"France said he was acting a little weird, so I don't really know what to expect. Just..try not to get in his face much, eh?" Canada squeezed Prussia's hand for emphasis. Prussia scoffed.

"I'm not stupid, Birdie," he laughed. Canada didn't comment. They walked to the front door and waited. Canada slouched slightly, expecting America to burst through the door at any second, but it never happened. He scrunched up his face and pushed Prussia back a step before knocking gingerly on the door. Prussia waited all of two seconds to barge forward and shove the door open. Canada yelped and quickly rushed inside, embarrassed and slightly afraid.

"Al? Are you in here?.." Canada took small steps towards the living room. The house was dark and hauntingly quiet. Prussia lumbered after him, knocking inot various objects and making the smaller nation cringe.

"Yoo-hoo!" called Prussia. Canada whirled around and slammed into him, desperately pressing his hand over his mouth. Prussia kissed it mockingly and smirked. Canada scowled and kept going, finally reaching the end of the hallway and flicking on a light. He peeked over the couch and found it empty. Canada scowled more and turned around, bumping into Prussia AGAIN.

"Prussia, I swear to Maple-.." he trailed off, wagging his finger at him accusingly. He huffed and quietly stompped off to the staircase. "Al, I'm coming upstairs. Are you up here?" There still was no reply. Canada wrung his hands nervously and crept up the stairs, flinching when they groaned underneath him.

The two made their way along, growing closer to the flickering light that spilled out from under his bedroom door. Prussia stepped in front of him and pushed the door open slightly, surprisingly staying quiet. Canada nodded and slipped into the room. He hurried to the bed and found America curled in a tight ball, staring at the TV. All that played were infomercials on the many uses of some kind of soap. Canada turned on the light and gently shook his brother.

"America, are you okay?" He grabbed his shoulder and turned him so he was laying on his back. America groaned and clutched his head. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in the comforter. Canada grew worried instantly and climbed in next to him, wrapping his arms around him and brushing his head gently. Prussia stepped quietly next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. He had an oddly uncharacteristic frown on his lips.

"Where's Iggy?.. He's been gone for so long.." sighed America. Canada pulled his head from the blankets and held his face in his hand. He gasped at the heat radiating from his cheeks. America had his eyes closed, but they could see them flitting under his eyelids.

"Al, what's going on? Are you okay?" Canada repeated. America trembled and coughed weakly. He sighed again and shook his head.

"England says I'm sick.." he trailed off for a second, "but that can't be true. Heroes don't get sick..." His eyes cracked open in an attempt to look at his brother, and he jerked slightly when he saw two pairs staring back at him. "Who is that!" he exclaimed. Prussia winced and took a step back.

"Al, calm down, it's just Prussia," said Canada, stroking America's arm reassuringly. America jerked away again and hissed slightly.

"Why is he here.."

"He's with me, America." Canada started to grow a bit angry.

America's attention focused on Prussia intensely and he scowled. "What are you doing to my little bro? Are you hurting him- I swear to God, if you hurt him-" he sputtered off and coughed harshly into his hand. Canada immediately wrapped his arms around him again, though he peeled one away to touch Prussia lightly. He gave him a stressed look and begged him back over silently. Prussia obliged grudgingly.

"I'm not hurting him. I'm just living with him, that's all," chirped Prussia. America's eyes grew wide as he looked back and forth between the two. He stuttered and pointed a quivering finger at his brother.

"You-..you-..what?..WHAT?!" Canada sighed and rolled his eyes. He clapped his hand over America's mouth and nodded.

"Look it's a long story. Quite frankly, it's not any of your business, but maybe I'll tell you later. What I want to know is why your sick. And what does England have to do with this?" His eyes got big and angry. "Did he curse you again?!" At this, Prussia let out a laugh. Canada shot him a glare fiery enough to burn his soul, and effectively shut him up. America shook his head, still keeping a wary eye on the twos' hand woven tightly together.

"No..England has been taking care of me..He-he said I have an ulcer or something?..I don't know, but the doctor said I should be okay in a few days.." America trailed off again and looked at Prussia. His eyes finally softened and he sighed lightly.

"Do you need anything?" Prussia asked, reaching slightly towards the door. Canada looked back, a bit shocked. He had missed the soft look in America's eyes and was terrified that America would hate him. America brushed the question off and confused the pair with a seemingly random statement.

"Take care of my little bro; he means a lot to me," smiled America, glancing to their hands still woven together. And then he perked up a bit, "And if you see Iggy, please get him for me.."

#%#%#%

**Hmm..well I'm sorry I made America sick, but I felt like it had to happen. Is that bad? Nah! So if it wasn't clear (because I'm pretty sure it was a bit confusing), America isn't absolutely in love with their relationship-that-they-don't-really-realize-is-hap pening-even-though-we-do, but he knows Prussia will take care of his brother, so he's okay with it. *smiley face***

**Ciao~!**


	11. Mulberry

**Hello! Apologies for not updating yesterday, but I posted a little onshot instead. Thank ya so much for ze love~ it makes meh happeh! Also:**

**SWEET BABY DOITSU thank you TheLastofUs ! ! ! I am so VERY glad you enjoy this story so much! :D answer: ch. 7- yes, i know, they are both painfully oblivious.. lol but it's more fun that way :P ch.8- yes. yes it was. *smiley face***

**Okay! And now...Chapter whatever-this-is-cuz-I-don't-know-is-that-bad-what ever-lol! (11, doodlekiss..It's chapter 11..)**

The two sat on America's couch downstairs, listening to the sound of light footsteps run around America's room. England had returned about an hour ago and he hadn't stopped for a minute to rest since then. He had burst through the door, his arms loaded with bags of medicine, stuffed animals, and video games. It took him a little while to notice Canada and Prussia standing in the corner looking shocked.

"Out," he had said simply, pointing to the door. They left, not sure why England didn't want them there. And so, they sat on the couch for an hour, talking and laughing about various things. When the sound of footsteps faltered, and something fell to the ground with a crash, Canada and Prussia had bolted upstairs faster than either knew was possible. Canada pounded on the locked door quickly.

"England? America, is everything okay in there?" There was a shuffling noise and a lot of muttering.

"Y-Yeah, bro, don't worry.. England just dropped his stupid tea tray," called America.

"It is not stupid! Hey- stop laughing!" England shouted. There was grunting noises and short yelps following his statement. Prussia motioned for Canada to come back down with him. He sighed and did so, sitting down on the couch next to him again.

"You look tired, Birdie," said Prussia quietly. Canada nodded and sighed again, letting his shoulders droop. Suddenly, Prussia lifted him up and swung his legs out underneath him. He set him down on his extended legs and eased Canada's head down on his chest. Canada was shocked for a moment, but the comforting warmth that swallowed him as he lay there forced him to stay. He closed his eyes and wrapped his thin arms around Prussia's chest protectively, snuggling into his sweatshirt happily. Prussia smiled and rest his hands on the Canadian's back gently. Soon, both of them drifted to sleep.

England came down not long after and spotted them curled on the couch together. He came back to America with a confused look on his face. England shut the door and headed over to America slowly.

"You okay, Iggy?..." He didn't even bother to correct him like he usually did.

"Are they..together?" England asked, pointing to the ground. America sighed and shook his head.

"They don't even realize they love each other.." He said softly. Then he smiled and patted the mattress next to him. England came over and sat next to him, his back straight and gentlemanly as always. He cocked a bushy eyebrow towards the grinning nation beside him.

"And what, exactly, are you planning?" he asked, a tinge of hesitation in his voice. America smiled wider and a devious glint appeared in his eyes.

"We should help them.." he said quickly. England's eyes grew wide and he shook his head furiously. He shoved America and scowled.

"That is NOT a good idea at all, idiot," he barked. America shoved back, his strength causing the smaller nation to nearly fall off the bed. England yelped and grabbed America, hauling himself back up. America gave him a puppy dog look and made little whimpering noises. England scowled.

"Please~?.." His voice trailed off slightly and he coughed harshly, but he still tried to keep the sad look on his face. England sighed and waved his hand.

"Just, how are we going to do it?.." England still sounded nervous, but America picked up a bit of excitement in his voice, too, and bounced happily. He grabbed England and pulled him forward, kissing his cheeks and, after a moments thought, moved down to bite his neck. England groaned despite himself and fought against leaning into America's sweet kisses.

"A-America, you're s-sick, stop!" stammered England, pushing lightly against America's chest in an attempt to get him off. He just smiled and bit down one last time before pulling away and smirking.

"Right..Anyways, I was thinking we could..lock them in a room together.." America coughed again and England grimaced. He wiped the blood from the corner of the bigger nation's mouth with his thumb and sighed. Quickly, he pulled his hand up along America's jawline. He shook his head and gave him an exasperated look.

"You do realize that they spend pretty much every minute together as it is? That wouldn't do much to help," England sighed, thumping America on the forehead lightly. "But, I suppose it's worth a shot." America smiled again and pushed up his glasses. He leapt forward and hugged England suddenly, causing the latter to gasp and go down kicking. America laughed and hugged him tighter.

"You're actually going along with my ideas!.. I knew you thought I was a genius!.." England scoffed on accident and pushed America off him gently. He blushed and waved his hands, rolling off the bed and standing up. He straightened his clothes out and looked towards America expectantly.

"So? How do we go about doing this?"

"Easy.. Take them to a room and get them inside,.. then lock it." America smiled triumphantly. England just sighed.

"You're an idiot, America.."

A Little While Later

England came down the stairs quietly, listening for signs that the two were awake again. He heard them talking and swallowed, suddenly nervous. America had told him about the times he had gotten his little brother upset, and it was starting to scare him a little. He gave himself a quick pep talk and approached the couch, clearing his throat. The pair turned towards him, eyes wide.

"Is Al okay? Did something happen?" the quiet Canadian looked up at him fearfully. Prussia extended his arm and rubbed his back comfortingly. England shifted his weight nervously and shook his head.

"Um, no, America's fine. I actually need you two to help me look for something he wants?" England almost smacked himself for making it sound like more of a question. He swallowed casually and smiled, though it came off as rather forced. Luckily, neither of the nations before him noticed it. Prussia stood up and nodded.

"Sure thing. What are we looking for?" Shit. England had a mini panic attack. He wracked his brain for something that America would want, and came up with a lame excuse, but it worked.

"U-Uh, some game of his. I think it's called," England dug in his mind to remember a title America had talked about, "Grand Theft Auto?.." England inwardly groaned. This wasn't going as smoothly as he had hoped. Canada nodded and linked arms with Prussia.

"Okay. We'll look for it."

"Um, why don't you check in there?" England pointed to a room at the end of the hallway. It looked like it was seldom used, but it was the only door that England could tell locked from the outside. Why did locks like that even exist? They're so pointless, I mean really! I can't think of a reason that would be useful. Oh, right, the story. England practically ushered them down the hall, trying very hard not to make his plan obvious to them. Prussia stepped inside, Canada in tow, and started rummaging about.

"I don't see it over here.." said Canada softly. England waved his hand dismissively and smiled.

"Keep looking, it's probably around here somewhere.." Slowly, he made his way to the door. He slipped out and shut the door behind him, turning quickly and locking it. He heard Prussia yelling at him through the wood and felt the thumps from one of their fist banging on the frame. He sized up the door and decided to stick a chair under the doorknob, just in case. He ran back upstairs and jumped on the bed, hyperventilating.

"Yo, Iggy, what's wrong?.." America smiled. England shot a glare at him.

"It's Arthur, you buffoon! And 'what's wrong?'?! I locked them in a room! They're going to hate me! Your brother is going to kill me, and Prussia will help!" England plopped back down on the bed and rolled, burying his face in the fluffy comforter. He smiled faintly; it smelled of America and he liked it.

"Relax," America ran his fingers through the anxious nation's hair and gently trailed down his back. He felt England shiver under his fingertips and laughed. "They won't hate you.. I'll tell them I made you do it." England looked up slightly, his emerald eyes shining in the dim light.

"Do you really mean that?" America smiled wider and nodded.

"Well, it /is/ the truth, Iggy.." England smiled softly and chuckled. America slid down next to him and continued to run his hands down England's back repeatedly. The Englishman sighed and leaned into his hands, resting his head on the American's chest.

"If I get beat up, it's your fault, idiot.." he mumbled. America just laughed again.

#%#%#%

**Dear Doitsu the USUK fluff- it's getting stronger! *fires M16 at the fluffy USUK mass* stop, beast! This is a PruCan fanfic! Away with you!**

***clears throat* yes, well, I quite enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully you guys do, too. Questions/comments/concerns/random whatevers are always welcome! Thank you all! Ciao~!**


	12. Olive

**Guess who played video games till 5 in the morning? This girl! Guess who's tired as fuck? This girl! ! I'm not the smartest person sometimes..So I went to the carnival yesterday, and we got food there. We also went to a birthday party! I think the fest food made us sick though..So I didn't update yesterday because I couldn't pull my face off the ground long enough to update. Probably shouldn't have played games. Sigh.**

**Request from marmalade-snow for today's chapter :) Enjoy please!**

Canada pounded his fist on the door angrily. They made loud thumping noises and Prussia cringed at every one of them. He pulled Canada's arms behind his back and forced him to step away, shoving him forcefully into a rolling computer chair.

"Birdie! Calm down.." he said, pinning the fuming nation down by his shoulders. Canada struggled harder and started spitting fire.

"When I get out of here, he's dead! Al, too! I'll kill 'em both!" He craned his head up and jutted his body towards the ceiling, "Ya' hear that, England!? I'll kill you, you fucking posh bastard! !" Prussia gaped at the formerly quiet Canadian in front of him. He never knew Canada could get so..mad. He panicked, not wanting to remove his hands from his shoulders, but he had to find a way to get Canada to settle down. Prussia bit his lip and shrugged, leaning forward and pressing his lips to the screaming mans. Instantly, the noise in the room died down, replaced instead with soft moaning squeaks. Prussia felt his face heat up and he pulled away, letting his hair fall over his eyes.

"I didn't know you could get mad like that, Birdie.." he mumbled. Canada grinned cheekily and giggled lightly. Suddenly, his legs were around Prussia's waist. He pulled him forward, slipping from under Prussia's hold on his shoulders and raising his arms around his neck. Prussia blinked and let out one of this little 'o' noises that they always do in the anime. I wouldn't really call it a gasp; it's kind of just a noise.. Canada smiled and moved his mouth so close to Prussia's ear that he could feel his hot breath.

"I think I see the game," he whispered. Prussia sagged a bit, honestly expecting something sexy. "Carry me to it, please?.." Canada looked at him with sad eyes. Momentarily, Prussia wondered how Canada was capable of switching moods so fast. He shrugged it off and wrapped his arms under the Canadian's lithe body, picking him from the chair and dropping him on the other side of the room.

"The things I do for you, Birdie.." he muttered. Canada laughed and threw a nerf dart at him.

England peered down at the ground over the edge of the bed. His eyes were wide and they glinted fearfully. He gripped the mattress tightly in his fingers and swallowed, regretting this decision deeply. America touched him lightly, causing him to jump.

"You okay, Arthur?.." he cooed softly. England backed his butt up and pointed to the ground.

"Do you hear him? I do! He's screaming! SCREAMING! And..he says he's going to kill us both.." England paused and strained his ears. "Hey! He called me a 'posh bastard'!" America couldn't help but laugh. He shimmied forward and leaned over the bed, too, but the noise had stopped.

"Hey..I don't hear anything.. What gives?.." America cocked a curious eyebrow towards England. Their eyes grew wide at the same time, but only America broke into a wide smile. "You don't think-.."

"I can't believe it. Your plan worked. It actually worked," England whispered, rocking back on his haunches. America smacked his arm.

"You act like it's the first time," America snickered. England shot him a glare and crossed his arms. America grabbed his sleeve and started pushing him towards the door. "Go spy on them.. See if you can hear anything.." England grimaced as he clambered off the bed.

"What if I don't /want/ to hear what I might hear?" he whined, scrunching up his face. America laughed.

"Suck it up." He shooed the small nation out the door quietly. England grumbled under his breath as he crept down the stairs, running his hand through his hair nervously. He padded slowly down the hallway, nearing the door with the chair wedged under the knob. England took a deep breath in and leaned in, careful not to actually touch the door. He strained his ear again and waited.

"..-played this before. Do you think it's fun?"

"It's America's. I don't think he would own it if it wasn't fun." There was a light laughter that followed the statement, which England could only assume was from Canada. He frowned. They were just talking. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved of disappointed. England sighed and backed up, accidentally bumping the chair with his hip. He froze, holding his breath and clenching his fist. The room fell silent, and England considered backing away very slowly, when a furious slamming erupted from the door.

"England! Let us out of here right now!" screamed Canada as he rammed his side into the door. There was a scuffling noise and the pounding stopped, but England could still hear Canada struggling.

"America made me do it!" England yelped before running back upstairs. He shut the door behind him and pressed his back into it, terrified. America sat on the bed, his legs folded and a happy smile plastered on his face.

"So?.. How'd it go?..."

"Peachy." England staggered forward and collapsed on the bed, curling into a ball. "It didn't work," he said into the comforter. America nodded.

"Okay. Here's what we'll do now..-" America raised his hand, about to explain, when England cut him off.

"What do you mean 'now'?!"

~(^_^)~~(^_^)~

Prussia spun in the computer chair, watching Canada closely every time he came into sight. The Canadian sat on the floor, staring intently at the door. He nudged it with his foot continuously, sighing unhappily. Prussia stopped spinning and scooted forward, slipping his arms under Canada's own. He forced him to stand and turn around. Canada scowled at him and crossed his arms. Prussia only laughed and pulled him closer, making him sit on him lap. Canada wrapped his legs around his waist, so he wouldn't fall, and leaned forward, resting his head on Prussia's shoulder.

"I'm bored," he whispered, shifting awkwardly as his glasses got pushed up his nose too far. Prussia purred into his ear, snaking his hands down the Canadian's back. Canada shivered slightly.

"How about we play a game, then?" Canada swallowed and hesitated.

"W-what kind of game?.." Canada's whisper was even fainter as he stuttered. Prussia caught his chin and angled it towards the desk in the corner. He pointed towards a box of Pocky sitting on the edge.

"Why not the Pocky game, ja? It'll be really awesome," he smiled. Canada pressed into Prussia, slightly afraid of Prussia's suggestion.

"O-okay?" Immediately, Prussia stood up and placed Canada in the chair. He snatched the box up and ripped it open, sliding out the package and smiling a slightly devious grin. Canada sunk into the chair and held his hands over his mouth, blushing.

"Come here, Birdie.." cooed Prussia, slipping the chocolate covered stick between his lips. Canada swallowed, leaning forward slightly. Slowly, the two alternated taking bites. Canada gazed up at the Prussian's closed eyes as he neared his lips. He closed his eyes too and waited for Prussia to laugh and snap the Pocky right before his mouth.

But that didn't happen.

Soft lips pressed into Canada's own, slowly working against him. Canada felt himself lean heavily into Prussia, bringing his hands up to hold his cheeks. Prussia smiled and deepened the kiss, licking chocolate from Canada's lower lip. Canada wrapped his legs around Prussia, pulling him against himself. Prussia slipped his hands under the Canadian and lifted him, balancing him slightly on his hips and still managing to kiss him. The two were too busy to notice the open door and a retreating Englishman with the slightest hint of a nosebleed.

Canada pulled away, blushing and panting heavily. Prussia smiled and puffed his chest in pride. He turned around and noticed the open door leading to a dark house filled with candles. Canada climbed down and peeked around the corner, slowly taking tiny steps into the darkness. He looked down and realized he was walking on rose petals. Soft music started playing in the background. Both Prussia and Canada gave each other confused looks.

"Prussia? What's going on?.." whispered the Canadian, tugging Prussia's sleeve. Prussia shook his head and shrugged. He pointed towards the stairs and headed up them, Canada right behind him. He knocked on the door quietly and popped his head inside. Prussia pointed to the ground and smiled at America and England sitting on the bed, looking a bit shocked.

"Um, did we interrupt something?" he said, grinning cheekily. England smacked his face and America sighed.

"Is something wrong?" piped Prussia. America laughed and clapped England on the back.

"You guys are too dense.." he grinned. England just sighed.

#%#%#%

**SO CLOSE! I WAS AN HOUR AWAY FROM 48 HOURS OF NO SLEEP. WHYYYYYY. I PASSED OUT BECAUSE I GOT FRIGGIN SICK. NOOOOOO. Anywho.. tell me what you thought please? It's very much appreciated! I love you all! *glomp***

**so..don't kill me but.. I'm going to be away from the internet till Tuesday..so..SORRY!**

**Ciao~!**


	13. Burgundy

**..*blinks slowly* guys.. I think I need to sleep more. We weren't tired so, naturally, we stayed up till seven in the morning to clean..and we didn't even finish. Well.. Canada's birthday was yesterday. Happy belated birthday, sweetie! !**

**marmalade-snow: oh..oh god you're right. *stressed* Ah I'm so sorry, I'll do my best to do that! This- this chapter is going to be an intro to that. Thank you so much for pointing that out, I feel so stupid now..Here, I'll dedicate this chappie to you, too. Thanks for the help :)**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, they made my day! I love you guys, now go celebrate Canada's late birthday! Maybe it'll make you feel better because I know you forgot it. DERP.**

"Why are there rose petals all over the house?" squeaked Canada. England turned a shade of red and huffed. In truth, America had made him do it, claiming 'it would make them realize their true feelings' and so on. He grumbled angrily and felt embarrassed that he had actually gone along with it. America laughed again and shook his head.

"I don't think you guys need to pry on that.." he mused, hoping to gross them out as he noted several flaws in his plan. He winked towards England and nearly got strangled. Canada grimaced and backed up, tugging on Prussia's sweatshirt sleeve. He pointed to the hallway and asked him to wait just a moment silently.

Canada went up to America and hugged him. "You have England to..um, take care of you, so I think we'd better get going.. You'll be alright?" England blushed deeper and scowled. America hugged Canada back and flopped back onto his pillows.

"I'll be fine.. Thanks for coming though, bro," he smiled. Canada nodded and waved goodbye before stepping out into the hallway and pulling Prussia down the stairs after him. He told him they should probably head home and Prussia nodded.

"I'm sorry this vacation didn't really go as planned, Birdie," sighed Prussia. Canada waved his hands and climbed into the car.

"No, it's okay. It was fun for a little while, and that's all we need right?" He didn't even really give him time to reply. Canada turned on the car and pulled out of the long driveway. He sunk into his seat slightly and sighed. Prussia glanced at the sky and pointed.

"It's kind of late. Maybe we should stop at a hotel for the night?" he asked, suddenly very tired despite the nap he had taken not too long ago. Canada nodded in agreement, turning on the nearest exit with a hotel. He pulled into one with a bar and grill next to it, pointing it out and telling Prussia he can get food there if he's hungry.

Canada parked the car and sighed softly, resting his head on the steering wheel briefly before climbing out of the car. He handed off the luggage and hurried to the building. Prussia had to struggle to keep up with him, tripping over their suitcases at his side. He gave a frustrated cry and flung them over his shoulder. When he finally caught up to the Canadian, he was at the counter retrieving the room key from a rather tired looking woman.

"Birdie, help me with this stupid thing, would you?!" Prussia shoved a suitcase at him and ushered him to the elevator. "Oh, and what's our room number?"

Canada stepped inside and smiled, pressing the button for the top floor. "I flirted with that lady and got us their best room!" He blushed as he said this, honestly not used to flirting. It made him feel like France, and he wasn't sure he liked that too much.. Prussia shook his head slowly.

"She looked absolutely head over heels for you, Birdie," he snickered sarcastically. Canada scowled and punched his arm lightly. The doors dinged open and he rushed out, turning the corner quickly and running to the end of the hall. Prussia followed more slowly, taking in the classy look of the walls around him. He wondered how much this place costed and felt a little guilty, but brushed it off. He walked up to Canada and slipped the key from his hand, inserting it in the door and opening it with a soft click. Immediately, Canada flung his bag and ran to the nearest bedroom, flopping onto the queen sized bed and laughing. Prussia gaped at the room.

"This place is so cool!" shouted Canada, bundling himself in the thick ivory covers. Prussia stated at him, his mouth still open.

"..You got us a suite? I mean, it has a kitchen! And a living room!.. Holy Heil, Birdie, how much did this cost?!" Prussia nervously put his hand to his face, groaning and dragging it down across his lips. Canada snuggled into the excessive amount of pillows on his bed and grinned.

"Normally $1,200, but I somehow got her to agree to $650!" Canada said, grinning happily. Prussia nearly fell over.

"Why didn't you let me help you?.." Canada simply shrugged, pulling the blanket up to his face. He yawned and blinked sleepily, suddenly very quiet again.

"Are you tired?" Prussia asked, stepping forward and leaning against the doorframe. Canada nodded and sighed.

"I'm sorry about the room. I didn't think you would be mad about it," he whispered. Prussia shook his head and came to the bed. He ruffled Canada's hair and rubbed his cheek softly with the comforter, earning a light giggle from the latter nation.

"No, don't be sorry, Birdie. I'm not mad, just surprised." Prussia took a step back and scratched his head. "Now go to bed, ja? I'm going to check out that grill next door and see if they got anything good." Canada nodded and closed his eyes. Prussia waited till he was sure the quiet nation was asleep before leaving the suite.

Prussia strolled down the stairs, enjoying the quiet secluded area. He exited out the back door, partially regretting not taking the elevator after having to walk down 10 flights of stairs. He shrugged it off and breathed in the cold night air, hunching his shoulders and closing his eyes. It was late, but Prussia didn't really mind. He kept walking and arrived to the bar and grill shortly. An overly peppy girl decked down in buttons and a colorful uniform greeted him.

"Hello, sir! How many?" she asked, reaching an arm towards the menus. Prussia blushed lightly and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Just me," he mumbled. She nodded and grabbed one menu, then pointed to the bar.

"Great! Would you like a seat at the bar or just a table?" Prussia stopped. He eyed the bar quickly, gazing at the wide variety of alcohol. He swallowed. _One drink wouldn't hurt.._

"Bar, please." She smiled and led him to the bar, handing him the menu and walking back to the door. Prussia eased into the bar stool, drumming his fingers on the counter anxiously. He waved his hand lazily towards the bartender and smiled.

"What can I get you?" the man grunted. Prussia looked him up and down quickly, surprised by his gruff voice. He was actually a thin man, tall and almost fragile looking. The toughest thing on him was a scraggly beard and a little tattoo slightly covered by his sleeve. Prussia snapped back to attention and blurted a drink.

"Godfather on the rocks, thanks," he said, a knot forming in his stomach. He knew Canada would be mad if he found out, but all he had to do was avoid getting completely shitfaced. Canada wouldn't find out. He gave himself a slim smile and grabbed the glass the bartender placed in front of him, taking a generous sip. He glanced towards the menu and flipped it open with his finger. Prussia smiled when he saw that they offered wurst. A new (slightly less) peppy girl came up beside him, armed with a pen and an order pad.

"Are you ready to order, sir?" she asked with a welcoming smile. Prussia took another sip of his drink and grunted.

"I'll have the wurst with chips, ja." She must have noted his German (or should I say Prussian?) accent because his order made her smile wider. She gave one quick nod and scribbled it down, zipping away right afterwards. Prussia returned to his drink, wiping the beads of water from the glass with his thumb. He twirled the drink and watched the ice clink around. Prussia was so involved in his own thoughts and the distraction of his drink that he didn't notice a tall blonde sit down next to him. It wasn't until she spoke that his head snapped up.

"Hey there, mister! What's a hot thing like you doing here alone?" She was thin and slightly muscular, and her piercing blue eyes glinted pervertedly. Prussia eyed her for a moment before he smirked.

"I thought I was supposed to say that," he smiled, setting his glass down. She giggled and flicked a strand of her bangs from her eyes.

"Oh, sure, but you didn't even notice me until I said something! What was I supposed to do, let a guy like you get away from me? No way!" Prussia cocked an eyebrow at her. He liked this girl; she was funny.

"Fair enough." Prussia finished off his glass and chewed on a cube of ice. The girl beside him ordered a martini, and then ordered his drink, too. She passed it to him and sipped at hers gingerly. Prussia was surprised she could tell what his drink was, but didn't bring it up.

"So, what's your name?" she asked, setting down her now empty glass.

"Gilbert," he said hesitantly. He gulped down a third of his glass and looked at her expectantly. "You?"

"Cathrine."

~(^_^)~~(^_^)~

Canada awoke in a cloud of hot comfort. He breathed in the blanket and smiled, letting out a sigh. He rolled around for a moment, finally noticing it was still dark in the room. He cracked his eyes open and glared at the curtains, wondering when he closed them. Canada shrugged and glanced at the clock. He groaned; it was only 8:24. Slowly, he crawled out of bed and slinked down the hall. It was so quiet; he figured Prussia must still be sleeping.

He quickly went to the bathroom and came back to the living room. Canada looked at the doors next the the couch that lead to the Prussia's bedroom. He approached them slowly, pressing his ear to the wood. His face scrunched up in confusion when he didn't hear Prussia's snores. Canada opened the door and peeked inside.

"Prussia? Are you still sleeping?.." Canada whispered, creeping forward. And then he saw it. Through the darkness, Canada could make out his bed. His _untouched_ bed.

Prussia wasn't here.

#%#%#%

**Okay. So that's that. Hope you liked. Input is always welcome and all that good stuff. Ciao~!**


	14. Gold

**Lol glad you guys had fun with the last chapter :P This one is with Prussia. I know I haven't done much with Canada lately, but I will. Next chapter, I believe. So keep your pants on, okay?...I'm sorry I don't..I'm not sure what that was..Yeah.**

Prussia cracked his eyes open and groaned, his head pounding. He rubbed his face and blinked, letting himself adjust to the light. An arm slung across his chest, fingers dancing along his side. Prussia squinted, finding it odd that Canada was being so..touchy. And then a body was on top of him.

"Morning, sweetie. Sleep well?" Cathrine hovered above him, and he couldn't help but notice she didn't have any clothes on. He backed up, surprised, and smacked his head into the headboard. Prussia groaned, his headache intensifying. A hot panic bloomed in his gut, and he noticed his shirt was missing along with his pants.

"What-..where am I? What happened last night?.." Prussia spoke softly, afraid of her response. He looked over the edge of the bed for his missing clothes but didn't find them. Cathrine rolled off the bed and slipped into a bra and underwear. She smiled innocently at him.

"You don't remember? That's a shame, 'cause it sure as hell was fun.. You're at my place, silly!" she giggled. Prussia swallowed hard and held his head in his hands. He sat up and slouched over his legs, trying desperately to remember anything from the night before. Cathrine pulled on a loose shirt and short-shorts before sitting down again.

"And where exactly /is/ your place?" he muttered. Before she could respond, an energetic brunette bounded into the room, clad in his shirt and lacy underwear. Prussia groaned again louder and fell to the floor. _Please tell me I didn't do what I think I did.._

"Misty! You're up! I think you stole Gilly-bear's shirt.." laughed Cathrine. The girl who he assumed was Misty strutted over to him and pulled the shirt over her head, exposing her bare chest. Prussia pinched his nose and shoved his face into the ground. This was not going well for him.

"Did I-..with either of you?.." he said timidly. They both laughed and shook their heads. Misty sat on the bed and examined her nails as she talked.

"Cathy brought you home- you were so wasted -and you threw this awesome party. By the way, you would make an epic bartender." She paused and grinned at him devilishly, "Or a stripper.." Prussia turned red and rubbed his face vigorously, trying to forget she said anything. Cathrine pulled him off the floor and tugged him out to the living room. She waved at two other girls sitting on the couch, clutching half empty bottles of alcohol and staring at the TV distantly. They didn't wave back. Cathrine shrugged and made her way to the center of the room, reaching up and pulling a pair of pants off the ceiling fan.

"I believe these are yours," she said, throwing them to him cheerfully. Prussia caught them and looked at her funny. "Like she said, a /damn/ good stripper.."

"Oh, this is just wonderful.." Prussia sighed as he stepped into his pants. He felt terrible and his head burned like fire. Cathrine pat his back lightly and handed him two aspirin which he gladly took. He swallowed them quickly and sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter. Cathrine rummaged behind the TV stand and pulled out a purse, staggering backwards as she lost her balance slightly.

"Alright Mister Party-pants, where do you live?" she smiled, pulling out car keys from the side pouch. Prussia bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders, hooking his thumbs in his belt loops.

"Actually, I was staying at the hotel next to the bar.. Are you taking me back?" Prussia put his weight on one hip and cocked his head.

"No," drawled Cathrine sarcastically, "I'm keeping you here as my personal sex slave. Yes I'm taking you back! Why were you there?" Cathrine pulled him to the door and down the front steps to a red '67 Mustang. Prussia whistled softly and climbed in the front.

"I was on a trip with my friend.." Prussia frowned as he looked out the window. He wondered how mad Canada would be, and if he would even speak to him. Prussia buckled himself in and rest his arm out the window. Cathrine pulled out of the driveway and gave a little sympathetic moan.

"A friend? They don't know where you are, sweetie! Here," Cathrine reached down to the floor, causing the car to swerve slightly, and pulled out her phone, "call them. They're probably worried sick about you!" Prussia stared at the phone and smiled faintly.

"You know, you're the nicest one night stand I've ever had," he joked. Cathrine laughed and nodded her head.

"Ditto." Prussia took the phone and dialed Canada's number, hesitating only slightly to hit send. He put it to his ear and frowned deeply when it went to voicemail right away. He hung up and sighed, handing the phone back.

"It went to voicemail. His phone is probably dead.." Cathrine glanced at him, her face slowly lifting into a knowing smile.

"'His'?" She drummed her fingers on the wheel and giggled. "No wonder you wouldn't do anything with me! You have a boyfriend!" She looked him over out of the corner of her eye quickly and scoffed playfully. "Funny, you don't really look gay.." Prussia turned a deep shade of red and crossed his arms.

"He's /not/ my boyfriend! He's just a friend.. And what do you mean? What exactly happened last night? Can't you give me more details?" Cathrine sighed and adjusted in her seat. She gave him a few quick glances before speaking.

"You had, like, 30 drinks at the bar. By then, you started acting a little drunk. I was actually surprised that it took that many to get you halfway wasted!" Prussia puffed his chest slightly in pride. "I tried to get you to tell me where you lived, but you wouldn't tell me, so I took you back to my place. You raided our kitchen and broke into our drink stash, but it was okay because you started making drinks like crazy!" Cathrine paused to look at him, wondering if he was feeling alright. He looked a little upset and guilty. She rubbed his shoulder comfortingly and continued. "After you had some more to drink- now that I think about it, I probably should have cut you off -You got up on our table and started stripping." Cathrine laughed cheerily, "You made us do it, too! it was about then that you passed out, and I didn't want you to get raped by Misty, so I put you in my bed."

Prussia nodded his head, taking it all in. He cleared his throat and turned a little pink. "Why were you naked?"

"I can't stand pajamas. Sorry if that surprised you or something!" she smiled. Prussia was amazed at how cheery she was. Cathrine never seemed to stop smiling; it reminded him of Spain a little. He looked at the road and saw that they were almost to the hotel.

"Oh, I see.." Cathrine pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. She sat back in her seat and drummed her fingers on the wheel again. After a moment of awkward silence, Cathrine turned and smiled a friendly grin towards him.

"Well, good luck, Gilly-bear. I have a feeling you're going to need it!" She gripped his shoulder and laughed again. Prussia cocked his head and furrowed his brow. He wrung his hands and sighed.

"What do you mean?.."

"I can tell you're nervous. It'll be okay, sweetie." She smiled and shooed him out the car. Cathrine waved a goodbye to him and backed out, turning around and waving again. Prussia cringed when the car swerved a little. He noted she was a rather reckless driver and it made him laugh. Prussia turned and headed to the front doors, skipping the concierge desk and going to the elevator. He punched the button and stepped in hastily.

A minute later Prussia was on his floor. He ran down the hall and stopped outside his door, fishing in his pocket for his room key. Prussia swore and pounded his fist on the door. He couldn't find the key; it was probably at Cathrine's place. When he heard no response, he sighed and slumped against the wall.

"Canada? Are you there?.. Please, I'm so sorry.. I can explain everything, just let me in?.." Prussia waited for a moment and still heard no reply. He dropped his head on the door and sighed again, quiet and depressed. "Birdie, if you're listening, meet me at the grill. Please, Birdie, I need to talk to you.." He took a step back and headed down the hall hesitantly. It was going to be a long trip home.

#%#%#%

**And so, Prussia's poor wittle struggle begins.. Gah, I feel so bad; my sweet Prussia! ! *sigh***

**Everything is welcome as always :) Love you all!**

**Ciao~!**


	15. Teal

**Happy Birthday, America you little shit, we love you! Blah it's been a long day.. and there's still fireworks and s'mores to do! 'MURICA!**

**Happy fourth, everyone. Hope it's a good one :)**

Canada gripped his glass of water in his hands tightly, staring at the door. He waited until Prussia's voice sunk to a quiet plea and he finally left before he stood from his seat. He walked around the bar and pressed his ear against the door, waiting for Prussia's footsteps to fade completely. Canada turned over his options in his head, sighing and scowling heavily. He really didn't want to be mad at Prussia- it was so unlike him sometimes -but Prussia had him worried sick, and it wasn't something Canada could let slide. He didn't even know what happened to him, and quite frankly he was afraid to find out. Nonetheless, he pulled on his red sweatshirt and hurried out the door quietly, hoping Prussia wasn't waiting for him or something.

He milled around in the lobby for about fifteen minutes before starting a slow gait towards the restaurant next door. Canada paused outside, one foot still halfway in the air. He swallowed and stepped inside, casually scanning the booths. He spotted a tuft of white hair leaning over a glass miserably and immeditale knew it was Prussia. Canada slinked over quietly, tapping Prussia's shoulder and making him jump. He turned to look at him and his eyes went huge. Prussia pulled his sleeve and made him sit down, jumping into his apology right away.

"Canada, I am /so/ sorry, just let me explain! I left to go get food, I swear, but the girl-" he pointed to one peppy woman taking orders, "sat me down at the bar and, and I had to get a drink! I'm so sorry, I didn't think one drink would hurt, and I knew you would be mad, but-" Canada cut him off, shoving his hand over Prussia's lips. He frowned and sighed, trailing his fingers down Prussia's chin.

"But why weren't you here when I woke up?.." he asked softly, hurt laced in his voice. Prussia cringed, fearing what he had to say might kill his poor Birdie. The look in the Canadian's eye begged him for a resonable explaination, and Prussia knew his wasn't reasonable at all, but he had to tell him.

"I met a girl," he said simply. Canada jolted in shock, jerking his hand back roughly. He gasped and his eyes watered suddenly.

"Did you- You left with her? You left with her?.." he reapeated, his voice going slightly squeaky. Prussia waved his hands in front of his face and tried to reach out to Canada, but he was slapped away harshly.

"No, it's not like that! I was too drunk to walk back, and I wouldn't tell her where I was staying, so she took me back to her place!" Prussia tried again to touch Canada, but his arm was grabbed instead. Canada yanked him down roughly, making his face slam into the table. Heads turned to look at them, but neither of the nations noticed. Canada smacked him and broke into tears.

"Did you-.."

"No, Birdie! I would never!" Prussia reached up again and wiped Canada's cheeks, mentally sighing in relief when he wasn't pushed away again. He propped himself up again and stood, quickly sitting next to Canada and pulling him into a tight embrace. He stroked his back and whispered into his ear. "I'm so sorry. I know I hurt you, and I regret it so much.."

"This has to stop, Prussia," sniffed Canada. He turned his head and refused to look at the Prussian. Prussia's grip slackened a bit and his face turned depressed. He nodded slowly and let go of Canada, though he kept his hand on his leg comfortingly.

"I know..I know.." he said gravely. Canada turned to him and tried not to cry.

"I don't think I can help you anymore-" Prussia flung his hands to Canada's shoulders quickly, gripping tightly and pleading instantly. Canada shoved him lightly and kept talking. "-but I can't leave you alone, either. I know you won't get any help back with Germany and Austria, and we can't afford to send you to rehab right now.."

"So, what are you going to do?" Prussia looked at him with wide, fearful eyes. Canada gave him a sad smile and hugged him. He was sad and terribly upset, but Canada could never resist being nice. Prussia hugged him back and rest his chin on Canada's shoulder, waiting.

"Prussia," Canada peeled away and held him at arms distance so he could look at him, "I'm going to keep helping you. You /will/ get better, and everything will be okay. Things are always good at the end, and if they aren't good, than that just means we aren't at the end yet." Prussia smiled and fell forward, collecting the Canadian in a tight embrace again. Canada returned it, too, and rubbed his back.

"Thank you, Birdie. It means so much to me, really.. I-.." Prussia paused and his face turned red. It hit him like a ton of brick falling from a thousand feet above. He swallowed; Canada was his everything. He had to tell him, but he wasn't sure how. "Ich liebe dich, Kanada.." he finally whispered after what felt like an eternity. Canada scrunched up his face, not sure what Prussia had said. In truth, he didn't speak a lick of German, spare 'ja' and 'nein'. He guessed it was something along the lines of "Thank you, Canada". Canada backed up and stared at the table.

"We should probably get going, then.." he said softly, playing with the hem of his shirt idly. Canada ushered Prussia out of the seat and headed to the door. Prussia faltered and stalled behind, his lip trembling slightly. Had he upset him? _I guess he doesn't love me back.._ Prussia lagged behind, his head down and his hair in his face. Canada didn't see. He ran back to the building and eventually they were checked out and on the road again.

The worst part was Canada had no idea that he had even hurt the Prussian.

#%#%#%

**:,(**

**Questions, comments, concerns are welcome and will be accepted with the highest gratitude I can't take huge requests at the moment because I know where I'm going with this, but if it's something small I might be able to :)**

**Ciao~!**


	16. Emerald

**Hello there! Sad chapter alert!**

**Can'tTakeTheSky: Oh no I'm very sorry to hear that :( are you okay? It sucks that the party was rough; I hope you're doing alright now! I'm glad this story cheered you up :)**

**Thank you all so much for the support! Enjoy~!**

Three Days Later

Canada finally finished unpacking his bag and headed downstairs, stepping into the bathroom and groaning. On the floor was a ripped open bag of peas that they had left, forgotten. He scooped up a few stray peas and sighed, leaning his head out the door. Canada saw Kumajergen padding down the hall and did his best to shoot a glare at the small polar bear. He rose to his feet and walked over to the living room.

"Prussia, can you help me clean up these-" Canada gasped and leaned over the couch, looking at the Prussian laying on the couch miserably. He was hanging off the edge and jerking oddly, like he was..sobbing? Canada launched himself over the couch and grabbed him, pulling him into a tight hug. He stroked his back and whisper-talked into his ear. "It's okay, hey, calm down..Prussia, please, what's wrong? Don't cry, it's okay, you'll get through this.."

"Birdie..W-why didn't you s-say it back?.." Prussia looked up from Canada's chest and gazed at him with sad ruby eyes. He looked so small and depressed; it hurt Canada to look at him. Canada turned his head away, unintentionally sending Prussia into a deeper spiral. Canada pulled him closer and ran his fingers through the Prussian's hair. He sighed and stood up, pointing to the staircase.

"I think you should maybe get some sleep, eh?" Prussia sagged a little and nodded his head. He slumped off the couch and dragged himself upstairs, curling up on the mattress into a tight ball. Canada had even stopped sleeping with him since they had gotten back and it made him want to scream. Why didn't his Birdie love him back? Did he come on too strong? Was he too rough with the timid little Canadian? Prussia moaned at the thought of possibly scaring Canada away and burrowed deeper into the blankets. He felt so worthless now, and it was eating him alive.

Then it hit him. If he locked himself away, Canda couldn't get to him. Then Prussia wouldn't hurt him anymore, and Canada would be happy again. He quickly stood up and barricaded the door with a dresser and a chair on top just to be safe. He slumped against the furniture and sighed, smiling a fracture line grin for the first time that week. Now Canada could live his life. Prussia wouldn't be in his way anymore. He crawled back to the bed and cocooned himself in the comforter, drifting slowly to sleep.

2 Hours Later

Canada trotted upstairs quietly, flicking off the hallway light on his way. He neared his bedroom door and listened closely. Faintly, Canada could hear Prussia's soft snores. He wrung his hands and frowned, worried about the nation. Prussia had been acting so weird lately and it was concerning the Canadian. He figured the withdrawal was really bothering Prussia, so he had given him as much space as possible, hoping if he had room to stretch his wings then he wouldn't feel so trapped. Canada had even gone so far as to give Prussia his bedroom. However, it didn't seem to be helping. In fact, Canada might've even noted it made things worse. But, still, Canada wanted to give him all the room he needed. He didn't want to smother the poor nation, and Canada knew he had a tendency to do just that.

He slowly reached out and twisted the doorknob, pushing on the door with his shoulder. Canada was surprised to find that the door wouldn't budge. He pushed again and heard a quick scraping noise along the floor. Canada dropped to his knees, pressing his face against the floor. His eyes widened when he saw the feet of his dresser pressed against the door. Canada stood up hurriedly and paced, wondering what to do. Why had Prussia locked himself away? Was it something he had done? Canada turned and raced back down the stairs and out the front door.

Rounding the corner of the house, Canada peered up at the windows. He picked out the one to his bedroom and began to climb the side of the house. He silently cursed America for taking his ladder a few months ago and never giving it back. Canada gingerly tapped his foot on the ledge, making sure he could get his footing before pushing himself off the drain pipe and grabbing on to the window frame instead. He panted slightly, his heart racing furiously in fear. Canada reached an arm down and shrugged up the window quietly. He was just about to step inside the window when his foot slipped. Canada felt his body fall backwards and he let out a soft squeak, not able to utter much more than that. He closed his eyes and braced for the long fall when his body suddenly jerked.

Canada cracked his eyes open and glanced up, sighing a shaky breath; his foot had caught on the window's lip, barely holding him on. Canada quickly pulled himself up and hauled his thin body through the window. He crumpled to a heap on the floor and leaned against the wall. Canada looked up and nearly fell back in surprise when he saw Prussia was still sleeping. He rose to his feet and quietly slipped on the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around him and brought him up slightly so Prussia was propped in his lap. Canada sighed and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on? Why are you doing this?.." he whispered, his eyes watering slightly. Canada slipped away again and rolled up his sleeves. Not many people knew how strong Canada was, and he was very proud of his strength. He lifted the dresser with only a small struggle and placed it back in its rightful spot. Then, Canada retreated out the door and to the guest bedroom, where he began clearing out the random boxes.

The Next Day

Prussia awoke with a start, immediately noticing that his barricade had been taken down. He shivered at a sudden gust of wind and turned around, his back cracking loudly in the process. Prussia saw the window open and gaped. He squinted and slowly turned back to the door, connecting the dots. Eventually, he gathered Canada was a ninja and had snuck in through the window, moved the dresser, and left without waking him. He slumped back into the pillows and closed his eyes, his chest burning in confusion and pain. Prussia covered his face with the blanket and started to tear up.

"I thought this is what you wanted..You've been pushing me away, why won't you let me do this? What do you want from me, Birdie? What do you want?!" His voice cracked as he croaked out those words miserably. He closed his eyes and jerked violently as he tried hard not to cry. Prussia eventually gave in and sobbed loud, retching tears. He just felt so broken and alone. His best friend had rejected him, and he felt like he was going through the withdraw without a shoulder to lean on, stumbling around in the dark like a lost pup. Prussia was so torn up, and he didn't know who to rely on anymore. He wanted a savior. He /needed/ one, but they never showed up.

Could he be forgotten for real this time?

#%#%#%

**I feel slightly evil for ending it that way.. It had to be done! I'm sorry! It'll get better soon, I swear!**

**Have a wonderful day you guys, enjoy it while you can because I did post this a little late.. Sorry about that :P it was a long trip home and you cant write while you drive, you know? lol**

**Comments, questions, whatever are always welcome!**

**Ciao~!**


	17. Black

***deep breath* I think you guys are going to hate me.**

"Prussia," Canada called as he knocked on the bedroom door, "I'm coming in." He stepped inside and saw a mass of blankets huddled on the floor. Canada kicked around lightly until he found a body. He bent down and yanked the covers from the Prussian, tossing them aside and glaring down at him.

"What do you want.." mumbled Prussia, crawling across the floor to reach the discarded comforter. Canada hooked his arms under Prussia's and lifted him from the ground. He kicked and squirmed in protest as the Canadian struggled to hold him. Finally, he managed to get Prussia's legs wrapped around his waist and his face pressed into Canada's chest, albeit a tad reluctantly.

"It's been a week. You need a bath, Prussia, and you're going to take one today." Canada kicked up a pair of Prussia's swim trunks and caught them with the tip of his finger. He nodded to himself and ignored the loud protest as he made his way down the stairs. Canada quickly set Prussia on the toilet seat and locked the door before he started running the bath.

Once the water was at a desirable level and temperature, Canada turned to the moping Prussian and reached to pull his shirt over his head. Prussia didn't put up much of a fight by now; he just sat back, emotionless and empty. Canada tried to ignore it as he continued to undress him. He got him down to his boxers and handed him the trunks.

"Change into these real quick. I'll be right outside the door." Prussia took them and let his hand fall to his side again. Canada sighed and stepped into the hall, grabbing his own trunks from the floor. He turned a light shade of pink as he changed in the hall. Canada waited for a minute before he peeked into the bathroom quietly. He blushed deeper, seeing Prussia turned around and bending over to pull his shorts up. Canada waited till Prussia was done to step back inside and lock the door again. He grabbed a cloth and ushered the Prussian into the water, stepping in after him.

"Why won't you just let me die?.." whispered Prussia as Canada rubbed his back with the cloth gently. Canada stopped and sighed. He rest his head on Prussia's shoulder and wrapped his legs around him in a way that they came to rest in between Prussia's own legs. He snaked his arms around Prussia's torso and held him tightly against himself. Prussia shuddered at the contact, but he quickly ignored it.

"Because I care about you, Prussia.. I don't want you to die.." Canada rubbed Prussia's chest slowly with the cloth, listening to the latter breath softly. He closed his eyes and pulled him closer, unsure of what else he could do.

"That's bullshit. You don't care about me. Nobody does. Not even my bruder. I'm all alone." Prussia spat out the words like they were poison, and, in a way, they were. Canada stiffened and frowned. He blinked his eyes furiously, but tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"What's going on with you? Why are you so..distant?" Canada choked. He sniffed and stammered a bit. "W-why do y-you hate me?" Canada didn't know what he could do. He had no idea what was bothering Prussia anymore, but he felt like it was him. He tried so hard not to be hurt, but it didn't help. Canada felt like Prussia was doing everything he could to shove him out of his life, and Canada couldn't do anything but hold onto the edge.

At this point Canada was nearly sobbing. He had released Prussia and was currently resting his head on his knees. Prussia stayed facing forward, his head bowed. He sighed deeply, knowing he was the reason Canada was crying. He knew he had hurt him again, and it made the Prussian cringe. Why couldn't he stop doing this to Canada? Why was it every time he tried to help the Canadian, things only got worse? All Prussia did was destroy things. That's why everyone left him: because nobody wanted to risk getting hurt. That's why he was alone, and that's why Canada was crying. He risked it and got hurt, all for Prussia. Right?

Prussia rose from the tub slowly. He stepped out and shook off halfheartedly before unlocking the door and walking out to the hall. Canada stumbled after him, but only managed to slip right outside the door. Prussia kept walking, hardly noticing a soft Canadian voice calling after him.

"Where are you going? Prussia, come back here! Please, don't leave! Prussia! !" Canada scrambled to his feet and slipped again, falling to the ground in a painful heap. He sobbed harder, openly, and watched Prussia halt in front of the main door. He reached out a shaking arm towards him, choking and half blind from the tears. Prussia kept his back to him, his hand on the doorknob. He felt water from his swim trunks drip down his legs, but it didn't bother him. He was gone, and he knew it.

Canada pulled himself forward a bit and reached out his arm again. He couldn't stop the tears that were continuously rolling down his face. Prussia was leaving him. Canada couldn't help him, so he was leaving him. And Prussia didn't seem to care at all.

"P-Prussia, /please/, come back.. w-we can talk about th-this! PLEASE!" Canada dropped his arm and fell to the ground all the way, his chest hitting the wood with a harsh smack. Prussia cringed and tightened his grip on the doorknob. This was best. He had to do this. It was the one thing he could do to set Canada free of him. This was best. Prussia swung the door open and stepped into the biting wind. He turned and glanced at the crying pile, dripping wet and lying on the ground. Canada looked up at him, a soft spark of hope in his eyes.

"Don't lie to me about caring." The door slammed shut, and Canada was left alone.

#%#%#%

**Dear lord I'm just in a loop of sad writing! I'm really sorry guys, but I have to write sad stuff so it can get better! And I promise it will..eventually.. Please don't be too mad at me..**

**Everything is welcome like always. Love you all!**

**Ciao~!**


	18. Turquoise

***sees all the crying/mad reviews* *hides in a corner with a lego floor* I'm so sorreh! I will go step on thousands of legos now!**

**JesslaBleh: *shoves Canada plushies and gilbirds at Prussia* get better, damn it! You're making this story sad! ! Shmeh! You're not weird at all; I think everyone here would cuddle Prussia if they could. i know I would *wink wink***

**The phone conversation with Japan is actually a corresponding thing with my friend's story: Protection. It's by 008764, go check it out! The convo might make more sense if you do, plus you will get cute Gerpan! I don't know if anything I just said made sense, but I'm going to assume it did and send you off to her story with cookies. Be sure to give them to her in the reviews, okay?**

Prussia sighed and gripped the phone in his hand. He kept walking down the street, ignoring the glances he got for only wearing sopping wet swim trunks. Prussia stopped and leaned against the wall of a cafe, dialing Germany's number for the tenth time. It went to voice mail again. He sighed and closed the phone, turning instead to watch the people around him.

Everyone looked so happy, and content with their lives. Prussia sank to the ground and held his head in one palm. Why couldn't he be like that? He spotted a couple at a flower shop, smiling and smelling tulips. Prussia was about to give a slim smile when the man turned her around and got down on one knee. He pulled out a fancy ring and whispered words to soft to hear, but Prussia didn't need to, anyways. The girl started crying and hugged him, saying 'yes' over and over. Prussia moaned and hit against the wall behind him, growing more and more damaged as the seconds ticked on. He looked down at his phone and decided to try someone new.

_"Japan? Do you know why West isn't answering the phone_?" Prussia typed quickly, hoping he could get ahold of his brother.

_"No. He isn't answering me either."_ Prussia couldn't help but feel a little brought down by Japan's words. He sighed and figured it would be rude not to carry out a proper conversation now that he'd started one.

_"oh.. How are things with you guys?"_

_"Pretty good I guess."_

_"He always talked about you when I still lived there.. Is there, um, something going on with u 2?"_ Prussia remembered way back Germany would sometimes go on about training that day. He would say a few things about a peppy Italian, and then he would launch into this long ramble about Japan. Prussia never really listened.

_"Last time I checked... No. What does he say bout me?"_

_"idk he just goes on about u. He called u cute once when he was drunk.. Don't tell him i told you that!"_ Prussia cringed at the text, immediately regretting sending it. He shrugged it off, though. It wasn't like Germany could hurt him anymore than he already was.

_"oh... I didn't know... I won't tell him. Anyway, how are u?"_

_ "..good."_ Prussia lied through his teeth. He had no idea how he was, but it sure as hell wasn't good.

_"Germany said u r staying with...um... Canada, right?" _He scowled at his phone, mentally attacking Japan for not knowing his Birdie.

_"Yeah..um, it's a little rough, but Birdie and I are- u know wut nvm"_

_"man, what's going on? U seem... Kind of upset..?"_

_"it's nothing. I'm just all pissed because of the um withdrawal.."_ Prussia didn't feel like explaining everything, especially not in text form. He didn't even want to talk with Canada about it. He just wanted to be alone, and he was starting to hate talking to people.

_"Oh... Well... Um... Get better and odd question, but how do you say "I love you" in German?"_ Prussia crushed the phone in his hand. He groaned and felt tears well up in his eyes. He remembered everything; their kisses, oh their kisses, and all their touches, holding him close at night, breathing his scent in, laughing together, Canada picking him up when he was hurt, giving each other a leg to stand on, and it was all nothing to Canada. He had rejected him, like a bullet to the brain, and it stung deeply. Now his brother was going to be happy and have the best life, better than Prussia's own.

_"Ich libie dich.. Um, I have to go.."_

_"Thanks man. Good luck and I hope to see you soon. Lets meet up sometime okay?"_ No. Prussia wanted to be left alone. He didn't want to see anyone. But he couldn't say no to someone..

_"look, Japan.. I'm..yeah, that sounds good.."_

_"oh.. Alright? You have some things to explain. You be acting all... Goofy."_

_"I said I'm FINE! I have to go!"_ Prussia fumed, screaming at his phone. Why couldn't Japan just let it go?

_"Woah... Okay man. I get the message... I have something's I do anyway. So... Yeah... See ya some other time."_

Prussia pushed himself up the wall and looked towards the sky. It was turning from a soft orange to purple and black slowly. He sighed, knowing he had no place to run to. Prussia remembered how he had left Canada, on the floor and crying. Prussia hadn't meant to hurt him, but he knew he did. He just wanted to free Canada of him and let him live his life, but it wasn't easy because Canada didn't want to let go. Prussia turned around and started walking back in the direction of the house.

Why was that? Why did Canada refuse to let go? Prussia had already hurt him more than enough. Canada was a small, timid little thing, and it surprised Prussia to see he could take such a beating. Instantly, Prussia was washed with waves of guilt. He was the reason Canada cried so hard. He left when all Canada wanted to do was help. He hurt him more than anyone else the quiet nation knew. And he had no idea how to fix it.

Prussia started sprinting. He blew his wet hair out of his eyes and ran harder, ignoring the pain in his bare feet as the smacked against the hard pavement. What felt like hours passed as he continued to push on, his chest and legs burning intensely. Finally, the house came into view. Prussia neared to door and collapsed against his car. He caught his breath and gasped, forcing his legs not to give out from under him. He pushed himself back up a few minutes later and shuffled to the door.

He watched it for a long while, expecting it to swing open and reveal a fuming Canadian, whispering furiously and ready to hit him, but it never did. Prussia reached out a shaky hand and turned the knob, pushing the door open a crack and peeking inside. Immediately, Prussia rushed inside.

On the floor was Canada, curled into a loose ball and whimpering. He was sleeping, Prussia assumed it wasn't soundly, and he was crying. His legs kicked every few seconds like a dog. Prussia bent down and gathered the Canadian into a tight hug. Canada cried out at the sudden contact, but soon quieted as Prussia stroked his back and hushed him, rocking him back and forth and whispering apologies in his ear. Canada stopped whimpering and fell still. Prussia looked down at him, confused. Then the little body in his arms moved again, wrapping his thin arms around him. His face had relaxed and he had stopped crying, but he was obviously still asleep.

"I love you, Canada.. I love you.." Prussia whispered into his ear softly. Canada pushed closer to him and nuzzled his face into the Prussian's chest. He brought his knees up slightly and started to mumble incoherently in his sleep. Prussia smirked lightly and picked him up, stepping gingerly to the bathroom as not to slip and fall on his face. He grabbed a towel and awkwardly wrapped Canada in it. He took the edge in his fingers and rubbed the smaller man's cheek with it softly, earning a soft giggle. Prussia retreated to the living room again and placed Canada on the couch. He didn't want to put him in his bed because he was so wet, and that would require Prussia to change him into pajamas. Prussia blushed at the thought._ Maybe I /should/ take him upstairs.._

Prussia smirked to himself and sat down at the bar, moaning as his back cracked. He hunched over the counter and felt his eyelids droop slightly. The last thing he thought of was if Canada could ever forgive him.

#%#%#%

**Tomorrow I have a flight to go see my dad! I'm so excited, I haven't seen him in so long! :D Anyways, I can't promise if I will be able to update tmw, but I will try my best! Love you all, thanks SOOO much for the support!**

**Everything is welcome like always! Ciao~!**


	19. Silver

**Okay sorry I didn't update yesterday. I didn't have the wifi password so I couldn't access this site..**

**WOAH thank you soooo much for ze feedback! So many nice reviews! Here, brownies for all of you!**

**KitKat8945: Oh, stahp! *giggle* thanks that really means a lot to me! !**

Prussia awoke in Canada's arms as the nation huddled on the couch and watched the TV absently. His sudden movement caused the Canadian to look down at him and smile. His beautiful purple eyes glinted behind his glasses as he cocked his head and brushed a strand of silver hair from Prussia's face. Prussia couldn't help but get caught in his shimmery gaze; he watched as Canada's eyes shifted from happiness to fear, then warmth again. Prussia straightened slightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"I thought you left for good.." whispered the Canadian softly. His smile faltered slightly, but he quickly regained it. Prussia sighed and leaned into Canada. He wrapped his arms around the smaller nation protectively and managed to swiftly switch positions with him. Prussia kept a sorrowful face, though, as he glanced at the slightly dazed Canada that clung to his chest.

"I never want to leave you, Birdie," he said simply, hoping Canada would hear at least one of the mixed emotions swimming through his every word. Canada seemed oblivious, as he only smiled and nodded.

"Good, because if you ever do that again, there will be hell to pay." Canada laughed and released himself from Prussia. The Prussian caught a deep frown on Canada's face when he turned his head away, and it didn't match his light attitude at all. There was a few minutes of silence as Canada stared at the room around him, looking everywhere but to the body holding him. Prussia squirmed slightly and snagged the quiet man's chin, making him gasp and jerk suddenly. Prussia lowered his face so that their noses nearly touched. He could feel Canada's hot breath on his lips; it felt like soft feathers tickling him gently.

"Birdie, what's wrong.." It was more of a demand than a question. He pried gingerly, forcing Canada to confess why he was even more quiet than usual. Canada smiled brokenly and twisted his thin arms around Prussia, hugging him so tightly Prussia almost had to struggle to breathe.

"I'm very glad you're back," Canada whispered, his voice cracking ever so slightly. Prussia could feel the Canadian's shoulders begin to tremble slightly. He ran his fingers down Canada's spine soothingly and hushed him, trying to stop the small hiccups he was giving off. Prussia rest his chin atop the latter's head and bit his lip.

"You are?.." His voice was a bit too obviously surprised, because it made Canada sit up and stare at him hard.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Prussia swallowed. He wasn't sure if he was ready to tackle this conversation yet. He had just gotten home after leaving Canada on the floor, sobbing and wet. Prussia was in no way prepared to see Canada cry again- it had already happened more than Prussia would have wanted in his whole life -but they had to talk eventually. Prussia moved Canada and turned so he was sitting beside him, facing him. He gently intertwined his fingers with the Canadian's and looked at his soft features.

"I've just-.. I've hurt you so much, it seems.. I can't live with myself knowing that I'm the reason you're crying. I can't see why you, or anybody, really, would be glad I'm here. And I honestly don't know why you even agreed to help me in the first place. Even my own brother gave up on me; why didn't you? Why /haven't/ you?.." Prussia finished quietly, his lip quivering as he tried not to pout. Canada gripped his hand tighter and gave a weak smile towards him.

"You're my best friend, Prussia. I don't think I could live without you.. I took you in because you understood me, and I understood you. We're both so overlooked and forgotten, I thought it would do you good to be remembered. I know it's hard to be treated the way you are, because the same thing happens to me. Germany didn't give up on you. He loves you very much and you know it." Canada scoffed lightly, "Lets face it, you can a bit much to handle some times." Canada paused, his mouth still open slightly. He looked up and matched his gaze with Prussia's, his eyes twinkling innocently. Slowly, Canada leaned forward and rest his forehead against Prussia's own. He breathed lightly on his lips and spoke his next words carefully as so Prussia would hear him clearly. "I haven't given up on you because I believe in you. I always have, Prussia, and I always will."

Prussia pulled away reluctantly and turned his head. He blinked fast and tried to hide the smile that was playing on his lips, but Canada saw it. Canada reached out and cupped the Prussian's face gently, pulling him closer. Prussia gave him a nervous and curious glance before Canada kissed his forehead softly. He snuck his fingers from Prussia's cheek to the back of his head and wound his fingers in his hair, slowly leaving a trail of kisses down his opposite cheeks. Prussia blushed and resisted kissing him with everything he had. He told himself over and over that Canada did not want that; he was just showing Prussia that he was there for him. Canada did not love him back.

And then, Canada stopped on his lips, He hovered, and Prussia could feel his breath quicken. The body that had since shifted back in his arms quivered and pressed against him just slightly. Prussia tried to find Canada's eyes, but Canada refused to find his.

"Mattie?" The quiet nation shivered involuntarily at the sound of his name. His head snapped up and he pulled away instantly. Canada scrambled to the other side of the couch and snatched his phone from the coffee table. He stood and gestured to it, all the while his face turning a cute pink.

"I should really check up on America and, you know, see how he's doing, eh?" Prussia nodded slightly absently and trailed Canada with his eyes as the nation attempted to casually dart from the room. Prussia squinted in confusion. He wasn't quite sure what had just happened, but he was positive that he liked it. Canada was so close to kissing him, and it made his heart race even harder to think about it. He wiped his face quickly and sighed, forcing himself not to go into a deep thought about this. Of course, it didn't really work.

What was Canada doing? Why did he kiss him in the first place? Prussia convinced himself it was merely a comforting tactic, meant only to calm the Prussian and nothing more. He had, after all, gotten himself worked up a bit. Prussia nodded, satisfied with that. But what was bothering him was the last kiss. That didn't seem like a comfort kiss at all. He remembered how the Canadian's breath had quickened; he had felt the nation's chest rise and fall rapidly in his arms. Prussia felt his skin tingle where Canada had pressed tighter against him. Prussia shook his head and and focused on the images playing brightly before his eyes. Maybe some television would clear his mind a bit.

Canada

Canada pressed his back into the wall, leaning heavily against it. He tried to regain his breath and sighed deeply. Canada wasn't sure if what he had just done was okay in any means, but he was not about to say it wasn't fun. Sure, he and Prussia had kissed several times before, but Canada had never felt such..electricity. Canada rubbed his face vigorously and stared sown at his phone. He dialed England's number, figuring he would give a more honest evaluation of America's condition than America would. It rang a few times and a grumpy Englishman's voice sounded on the other end.

_"Canada? Is this about America?"_

"Oui, how's he doing?" England groaned and Canada could tell he was rolling his eyes and glaring at his brother. He resisted a chuckle and waited patiently.

_"He's fine. He recovered fully yesterday, actually.. How is the Prussian boy doing? I heard some things."_

Canada hesitated. He was not about to go through everything that had happened with anyone, not even England. He sighed and decided to simply sum it up. "Well, it's been a little rough, but he's recovering fairly quickly. He's only raided the garbage for beer twice since we got back, so that's good."

_"Mm, yes.. And how are you doing?_" England shouted something and got a loud laugh in return right after he asked Canada that. Canada shook his head slowly. Sometimes he felt bad that England had to take care of such rebellious nation like America. Sometimes.

"I guess I'm doing al-" A thought struck Canada hard, forcing him to stop mid sentence and ponder for a moment. He blinked a few times and stuttered. "U-um, I was..E-eeh.. England? What does, uh, ich liebe dich mean?"

_"I do believe it's German for 'I love you'. Now, I'm terribly sorry, but I must go."_ There was a loud crash followed by America yelling and England cursing directly after he said this. _"Goodbye,"_ he said hastily. Canada hung up quickly and thumped his head against the wall. He peeked around the corner and saw Prussia focused on the TV.

"I love you?.." he repeated softly. All this time had passed since that night, and Canada had unknowingly rejected him. He stifled a cry and leaned against the wall again. Canada slid down slowly, holding his head in his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?.."

#%#%#%

**So.. what do you think?**

**Ciao~!**


	20. Amethyst

**Hello all. Sorry for the delay. I wanted this chapter to be perfect, and I just wasn't sure how to go about it.. Brace yourselves, guys. It's the moment you all have been waiting for!**

**Autumn Asian: Aw I love you, too! *hugs you back* I know, isn't Canada just the cutest motherfucker ever? :D**

**Side note: I would like to dedicate this story to Can'tTakeTheSky and 008764. You both have been incredibly supportive, and I love you guys! Have fun :)**

_"I love you?.." he repeated softly. All this time had passed since that night, and Canada had unknowingly rejected him. He stifled a cry and leaned against the wall again. Canada slid down slowly, holding his head in his hands._

_"Why didn't you tell me sooner?.."_

. . .

Canada edged forward, standing shakily. He stepped towards the couch quietly and stood behind the Prussian who was oblivious to his presence. Canada snaked his arms around Prussia's torso gently and brought his head down next to him quietly. Prussia turned to look at him, confused.

"Birdie? Are you alright?" Canada blinked slowly as thoughts raced through his head. He felt his cheeks heat up and his chest swell in excitement. Canada quickly turned his head and kissed Prussia's lips heatedly. He pressed into the kiss eagerly and worked his mouth against Prussia's own. Prussia moaned slightly and turned his body, breaking the kiss so he could hold Canada's face in his palms. He searched his eyes curiously.

"Prussia, I..I want you to move in with me."

"What do you mean, Birdie?.." Prussia released him slightly and drew back, cocking his head. Canada swayed and waved his hands, trying to decide how to word it better. He smiled wide and shrugged.

"I mean, when you get better, you're going back to Germany's, right?" Prussia nodded slightly. "Well..I want you to stay here. With me." Prussia's face fell blank. He sunk into the couch deeper and swallowed hard. Canada grew slightly frantic as the seconds ticked on. He backed up slowly and held in tears.

"Matthew.. But, why?.." Prussia gripped the back of the couch and glanced at him with wide, ruby eyes. Canada slumped forward and stared at his hands. He grinned as tears pooled in his eyes and broke down his cheeks. Slowly, he reached out and cupped Prussia's face softly.

"Because, Prussia.. je t'aime." Canada's eyes met Prussia's, and he smiled warmly. He brought his face closer and rest their foreheads together gently. Prussia sat shocked, unable to speak. Finally, he croaked.

"Did you.. But.. Why didn't you say it all that time ago?" Canada turned his head and kissed Prussia gently. By now, tears were secretly dripping down the Prussian's face too, and it made their kiss salty sweet. Prussia stood and pulled the Canadian closer, wrapping his fingers around his waist protectively. Canada snaked his arms around Prussia's neck and broke away, burying his face in Prussia's chest and hiccuping. The Prussian rubbed his back and nuzzled his face in the latter's soft, golden hair.

"I didn't know.. I never knew what you said. Prussia, I'm so sorry. I should have told you sooner, but I think.. I think I've loved you longer than I knew what love was.. Does that sound crazy?" Canada chuckled lightly and wound his fingers in the Prussian's hair. Prussia shook his head and kissed the top of Canada's head. He smiled and breathed in the intoxicating smell of maple and honey.

"Birdie, I can't tell you how much you make me happy. Ever since the first day I met you, I felt like..like I had a purpose again!" Prussia blushed slightly and stammered before he spoke again. "I-I've never been in love before. I didn't know how to tell you..so, I told you in German. I really thought you knew, and now I see how, well uh, stupid that was," Prussia said quietly, brushing his face against soft locks. Canada's curl touched his nose gently, but even the light touch made Canada shudder in his arms. Canada moaned his name, instantly perking Prussia's interest. He would have to explore that later..

"I-it wasn't stupid! It was really cute and special, I just didn't know what you were saying." Canada laughed and looked up at him slightly, blinking those beautiful amethyst eye up at him. Prussia was almost taken aback by his features. Never had he quite noticed the way his hair shaped his thin face so perfectly. He never noticed how his glasses always perched halfway on the bridge of his nose, or how when Canada laughed, his eyes always had a sliver of soft purple peeking through. And he never noticed just how angelic and innocent this nation was. He was perfect and loving, and he cared for Prussia. Canada was almost too good for him.

"Why do you love me? A person like you could have anyone you want; why me?" Prussia could feel him shift and sigh in his arms. Canada pulled his arms down from his hair and rest them on his lower back, playing with the hem of Prussia's boxers.

"Because you noticed me. You noticed me and you remembered. You are the only person I know that actually wanted to spend time with me, or break into my house early in the morning just so you could take me out to do things with me! And..you're my best friend. I love being with you, but now I realize the thing I love even more than being with you /is you/. I love you, Prussia, more than anything.."

"I love you, too, Birdie. You gave me your home and your bed, and you opened up to me. You shared your secret with me and trusted me.. You believed in me. Nobody's ever done that." Prussia smiled warmly down at him and kissed him slowly. Their lips worked together gently, pushing lovingly into each other. Canada pulled himself closer and slipped his hands down to grab Prussia's butt teasingly. Prussia growled and nipped his lip gently. Canada moaned softly into his mouth and pulled away, panting into Prussia's shoulder slightly. Prussia stepped around the couch and lifted Canada in his arms bridal style. He carried the confused nation up the stairs and to the bedroom, setting him down on the bed gently.

Canada's hair collected around him in shocking perfection, shaping his features softly. His fingers curled into the sheets and pulled in, drawing them over his thin body playfully. Canada was so unknowingly sexy and it taunted Prussia harshly. Prussia slinked around next to him and curled into the Canadian's back. He pushed his arm around Canada and wrapped his fingers around his chest, twisting in the sheets slightly. Canada gasped softly and looked down quickly, shaming the fact that both of them were wearing swimming trunks and nothing more. He blushed deeply and glanced to Prussia, seeing the hungry glint in his ruby eyes.

"Prussia.. What are you-.."

"I want you, Canada. I've wanted you for so long now.." Prussia spoke into the crook of Canada's neck, hushing his voice so he whispered hot breaths onto him. Canada shuddered delightfully and giggled softly.

"I want you, too, Prussia.. But-I um, I.." Prussia smirked lightly and blew on the stray curl that bobbed in front of him. Canada squirmed and felt his body heat up. He panted and felt a strong tension very close to Prussia's currently wandering hand.

"Birdie, calm down. Will you.. Would you go out with me, maybe? I'm sorry if its too sudden or something but I.." Canada laughed and rolled around, unintentionally pressing his hips into Prussia's crotch. Canada wrapped his arms around Prussia's neck and kissed him again.

"Yes, Prussia. A million times yes.." Canada pulled his leg up and hooked it lowly around Prussia's waist. He pulled his hips closer to his own and pushed his face into Prussia's chest slightly. Prussia smiled happily and rubbed his hands down Canada's back gently. He relished in the soft touch of Canada's milky skin and smiled wider. This beautiful nation was his, and he loved Prussia with everything he had.

"Canada?" he whispered into the Canadian's hair. Canada shifted slightly and looked up at him sweetly.

"Hm?" he cooed. Prussia smiled and kissed him gently.

_"I love you.."_

#%#%#%

**Well guys, this is it. The last chapter. *wipes tears* it's been fun! Thank you all so much for everything you've done! All the favorites, follows, reviews..I appreciate it SOOO much! !**

**IMPORTANT! I will be doing a little bonus chapter, so if you would like to stick around a bit for that, it would be awesome and greatly appreciated!**

**Have a wonderful day you guys! Love you all! Um, comments, requests for one-shots or whatever, and just random bullshit is still welcome :)**

**Ciao~!**


	21. Bonus

**First off: sorry this took for fuggin ever. I pretty much procrastinated as much as I possibly could on this, and I only feel /slightly/ guilty. Yay.**

**Anyways, no this isn't another lemon chapter! Sorry if y'all's be disappointed :P its the followup chapter to the collab with 008764! (she wanted me to say that shes re-writing the story and it wont be posted on her end till shes done, too. Japan and Germany are her characters) if you would still be willing to read this, then DANKE und ICH LIEBE DICH! ! ! :D**

**Now. Maybe we should start the story? Hm, good idea!**

**..also I went to a convention and it was FUCKING AWESOME.**

Prussia rushed into the building, pulling a slightly nervous Canadian behind him. The two looked around and spotted Germany and Japan sitting in a booth with their heads resting on the table. They looked absolutely bored out of their minds, but seemed to perk up slightly when Prussia and Canada slid into the booth across from them.

"Hey, West!" Prussia leaned over the table and shook his brother roughly by the shoulder, eyes sparkling. "We saw a deer!" Canada groaned quietly and nodded.

"Really?" Germany lifted his head slightly, but his eyes still drooped. He nudged Japan slightly and made him sit up more. Only Canada seemed to notice their boredom, or Prussia simply refused to acknowledge it. Canada shifted and sighed lightly, smiling apologetically towards the two.

"He-" Canada was cut off by a sharp glare from Prussia, "_we_ had to stop and take, oh, only a million pictures of it.."

Japan stifled a short laugh and Germany quirked an eyebrow. He sat up fully and fingered the corner of his menu. "Get any decent pictures, bruder?" Prussia blushed and slid further into the seat. Canada rubbed his shoulder softly.

"Well I think they're awesome.. Birdie said I shouldn't go into photography.." Germany glanced over to see the quiet Japanese man beside him snickering quietly. After a moment, he pulled his features into his regular serious expression.

"I think that would be a fun activity.." he commented quietly. Germany simply shook his head slightly and looked back at his brother. Canada sighed softly and rubbed the sad Prussian's back. He hesitated slightly before leaning over and planting an apologetic kiss on his cheek. Prussia leaned into it quickly and smiled happily. Sometimes, it amazed Canada how quickly he could change emotions. Prussia acted so much like a girl sometimes, it was a little scary. Canada's eyes flicked to the menu still in Germany's hand. His lips parted and a string of soft words left his mouth.

"Anyways," Canada paused to smile and flick a lock of golden hair from his eyes, "sorry we kept you waiting. Are you guys hungry?"

Germany and Japan exchanged quick glances and nodded to each other. Germany gripped the menu fully in his fingers and nodded gruffly to the Canadian. "Ja. This one," he shoved Japan playfully, but due to Japan being so light, ended up pushing him from the booth, "has been complaining about the lack of food." Japan grabbed Germany's extended hand and pulled himself back beside him. His face was a soft shade of red, but his eyes twinkled with the slightest hint of annoyance.

Prussia gasped and gripped the table in his fists as best he could. Suddenly, he reached forward and wrapped his fingers around Japan's shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Japan, are you starving? We need to get you food!" Before Japan could even react to being grabbed, Prussia had let go of him and stood from his seat. He proceeded to wave his arms widely and shout at the farthest waitress from them. Of course there were closer ones, but Prussia had to be a nuisance or else he wouldn't be Prussia, now would he? Before he could really say much, though, hands were quickly on the hem of his shirt and tugging him back down. Canada smacked him lightly, his wide purple eyes filling with fear.

"Maple, Prussia, we're in public.." he whispered desperately. Prussia smiled lightly and hugged him reassuringly.

Germany coughed oddly, his lips tugging upwards into a very much unwelcome smile as he tried not to laugh. "He acts like that a lot anymore. As soon as he gets some food, he will stop complaining so much. Right, Japs?" Japan grumbled and shifted downward slightly, his black hair falling into his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." All four glanced around a little and spotted a tall blonde woman, maybe mid-twenties, approaching their table. Her hair was tied back with a confederate flag bandanna, and she had bright aqua eyes like America. Her ears and the corner of her eyebrow sparkled with piercings, and the tail of an elaborate dragon spiraled from underneath her shirt sleeve, twisting around her arm to meet with a black bird that looked awfully familiar to a certain Prussian. She smiled warmly and directed her attention to Germany and Japan.

"Is this the rest of your party, sirs?" Japan nodded curtly in response. Germany shot a quick glance to her chest, eyeing her white name tag that read 'Faith'. She turned to Prussia and Canada, her eyes going wide ever so slightly as she looked to Prussia. A soft blush broke across her cheeks and she smiled wider. Though she didn't realize it, her sole was currently being ripped to shreds by a protective Canadian. "Um, hehe, okay! What can I get you to drink?"

"Whiskey for me," said Germany, pulling her attention away from the albino. He wrapped his arm around the quiet man, making him blush. "And my buddy here will take some Sake."

Canada peeked out from behind Prussia, gripping his shoulder so he could pull him back into the seat again. "I'll have the maple bomb, and he-" Canada tapped Prussia's shoulder with his delicate index finger lightly, "will have..hm..apple juice." Canada sunk backwards, a small victorious smirk on his lips.

Prussia's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "Hey! What-" he groaned as a harsh kick was delivered to his shin, effectively shutting him up. Canada grinned to Faith and folded his hands on the table in front of him.

Germany smiled, slightly forced, and nodded a thanks. "That should be all for now, thank you." Faith nodded absently, giving Prussia a weird look.

"Okay, I'll get right on that.." As soon as she left, Japan scrunched up his face and shot a questioning look to Canada.

"Why apple juice, Prussia?" Canada glanced to Prussia and squeezed his hand. He leaned over and whispered gently into his ear.

"You don't have to tell him if you aren't ready, Prussia.." Prussia simply shook his head and turned quickly, planting a small kiss on Canada's lips.

"It's okay." Prussia smiled weakly at Japan and sighed into the collar of his jacket. "I'm a recovering alcoholic. So far I would say its going pretty well, thanks to Birdie here, but it's still rough." He nodded to nobody in particular, maybe to himself, and stared out the window. After a brief moment, he snapped back to attention and resumed his normal self, grinning stupidly.

Japan reached out and hesitantly squeezed Prussia's hand, his face shifting into a friendly smile. Germany smiled too and spoke softer than he normally did. "Glad you're doing better, East." Prussia stared at Japan's hand blankly. Slowly, a wide grin split across his face.

"Bruder.. Danke, guys." Prussia leaned over slightly and rest his head on Canada's shoulder. The Canadian rubbed his back and tried his best to fight the blush creeping across his face, but to no avail.

"Germany, we were wondering if-well-um-..maybe if Prussia could move in with me? Permanently?" Canada looked up at him with a shy and hopeful glance, his eyes twinkling irresistibly. Prussia joined in, pulling his bottom lip into an adorable pout and looking at his younger brother with big, ruby eyes.

Germany smiled brightly at the two across from him. "Of course. Besides, I don't think you want to have to deal with this one. He can sure be a mess." Germany pulled Japan closer by the waist and shyly pecked his cheek.

"Wait... Are you asking me to move in with you, Sempai?" asked Japan softly, his brown eyes growing bigger and filling with hope. Germany gave a short nod and went in for a kiss, but saw Faith and stopped.

Faith set down the drinks and grabbed her order pad, flicking the tip of her pen at the menus on the table. "Are you guys ready to order?" she asked sweetly, completely oblivious to her obvious bad timing. Japan and Germany looked at the two across the booth simultaneously.

"Oui."

"Ja." Faith smiled again and looked to Germany expectantly.

"It says here," he pulled up his menu and jabbed a finger at the page, "that you have sushi." Japan's hand flew to his forehead as Germany continued. "What kind do you carry?" Faith shifted, slightly confused.

"Well, we have the California roll and a few others if that's what you mean.. But if you want something else," she raised her hand and gestured to a sushi bar in the middle of the restaurant, "I suggest you go check out the bar." Prussia paled at the word and instantly shot up. Canada tightened his grip and stroked his arm softly, drifting his arm down to hook around Prussia's waist secretly.

"I will have the..second option," sputtered Germany quickly. This was quickly turning incredibly strange for Faith, and she shifted awkwardly again. Japan piped up quietly.

"I will just have a bowl of the soup of the day." Faith scribbled it down and turned to Prussia and Canada, her eyes clouding over as she wondered why the strange albino man was acting so jittery all of the sudden. She gave a faint smile to Canada and armed her pen again.

"And for you two?" Canada glanced a the open menu quickly before turning back to her.

"Um, is your breakfast an all day thing?" Faith nodded sortly. "Great! I think we will split ten of them." Prussia smiled happily and handed the menus to her. Faith faltered slightly as she wrote the orders down. Ten pancakes was an awful lot. She floated away to the kitchen and was gone without another word.

Japan looked at Germany as soon as she left and kissed him on the lips quickly. "Are you serious about me moving in with you?" Germany smiled at the men around him, resting finally on the timid Japanese beside him.

"Yes, I am dead serious." Before Japan could really do anything, Prussia slammed his hands down on the table. Canada yelped, jumping slightly and retracting his arm quickly in reflex.

"We should have a sleepover! You know, to celebrate? Oh, Birdie, it'll be so awesome!" Prussia shouted excitedly. He turned to Canada and grabbed his face, smiling brightly at him. Canada laughed, but he was cut off as Prussia arched his back and pressed his lips against Canada's own in a rushed, passionate kiss that seemed completely random, but Canada was /not/ complaining. Prussia looked back to Germany and pouted again. "Please, west?" There was a moments pause, filled by Germany trying to avoid Prussia's gaze but failing. Finally, he sighed.

"Ja, of course. When do you want to do this?" Japan rest his head on Germany's shoulder lightly. He yawned and, eyes sparking deviously for a brief second, bit Germany's arm playfully. Prussia clapped his hands twice and hugged the frozen Canadian on his side. He completely fazed over Germany's last question.

"Yes! Aren't you excited, Birdie?!" Canada gulped. Japan must have noticed, because he squinted his eyes and fixed his gaze on him.

"Canada, you are alright with this, right?" Canada nodded hesitantly and held onto Prussia's arm slightly, pressing his lithe body tightly against the muscled man and glancing around anxiously. He swallowed again and flicked his eyes to the ceiling in efforts to keep any stray tears at bay.

"Y-yeah, I've just never been to a sleepover before, eh?" His nightmares had always been too much of a problem for him, forcing him to stay home and writhe in his bed alone each and every night. Even though Prussia had seemed to be his cure, the panic still rose in his stomach. What if? When he was beside Prussia, held warmly in his arms, they were kept locked away in his mind, and they never disturbed his sleeping state. But even in the protected grasp of the Prussian, he still feared.

Germany looked down, his cheeks red hot in embarrassment. "Me neither..." Prussia started to laugh but was stopped by a very rough shove from Canada.

"Prussia, stop, he's your brother!" he hissed in a menacing whisper. Prussia grumbled and sunk into the seat more, folding his arms across his chest defiantly. Just then, Faith returned with a bowl of soup. She set it down gingerly before Germany and smiled.

"This was yours, right?" Japan squinted. He hooked the bowl with one finger and slid it across the table, glowering at her wickedly. He didn't like how she looked at Germany.

"It was mine..." Faith blushed and squirmed in her sneakers. She messed with her apron idly and panicked as her eyes flitted between the two.

"Oh, I'm so sorry it's just you're Jap- I mean you," she pointed to Germany, "must have wanted the sushi and I just assumed he.. I.. Sorry.." Faith waved her hands, as if she could just shoo the awkwardness away, and rushed off while calling, "I'll bring your pancakes soon!" Germany shook his head slowly.

"That was just stupid. She sucks at her job." Canada nodded but looked over his shoulder sympathetically.

"It must have been a long day.. I, um, don't think we should come back here again." Prussia smirked lightly.

"I think she's just intimidated by my awesomeness." He poked Canada's cheek, "And birdies hotness." Canada blushed and pushed up his glasses, clearing his throat. Japan's spoon hovered before his lips as he sputtered, shocked. He wasn't exactly used to Prussia's statements. Germany laughed and kissed Japan's cheek.

"What about Liebe's cute shyness?" chortled Germany. Japan put the spoon back in the bowl and punched Germany's arm.

"I am /not/ cute!.." He paused shortly, "or shy.." Prussia and Canada laughed.

"And I'm not awesome," drawled Prussia sarcastically. Germany looked slightly shocked. He didn't know his brother was capable of stringing those words together in a sentence, even if it was just sarcasm. He had always figured it would blow his ego too much.

"You know you are, Liebe." He kissed Japan on the lips quickly. Faith scampered around a table with two plates stacked tall with ten pancakes each. She set them down, slightly frantic, and wiped her brow nervously.

"Sorry for the wait! As you can see we're a little swamped!" Prussia and Canada each blew tiny sighs, but still gave her a warm smile and unfolded their silverware from their napkins. Prussia splayed his neatly across his leg, while Canada crumpled his and tossed it beside his plate lazily.

"Danke, er, Faith," smiled Prussia. Canada smiled, too, and lifted his fork to his mouth. Faith gave a quick little bow, unintentionally pulling her apron into a curtsy as she did. Her face screwed in confusion, and she hesitated before regaining herself and rushing off to another table. Germany nudged Japan and made him get up, sliding out of the booth and heading towards the sushi bar.

The table fell into an awkward silence with Germany gone. The three ate their food quietly, choosing to keep to themselves rather than partake in uncomfortable conversations nobody really wanted to have anyways. Canada set down his fork with a soft clan as the metal clicked against the plate, and he smiled up at Japan.

"So, how's the soup?.." he squeaked softly. Japan tore his eyes from the bowl to nod at him and continued sipping. Prussia gulped and leaned over, whispering into Canada's ear too softly for Japan to hear.

"Does /he/ want to do the sleepover?.." Canada shivered at the feeling of Prussia's hot breath tingling on his skin. He swallowed and stuffed his mouth full quickly, denying the burning sensation in his crotch. He chewed slowly, thinking, and finally reached his free hand under the table, where he let rest on Prussia's thigh gently. Prussia perked slightly and smiled.

Then, Germany came back with a plate loaded full of all different kinds of sushi. The stupidest grin danced across his lips as he slid into the booth.

Time Skip because I'm Lazy and This is Long

Germany burped loudly when he fianally finished his plate. Japan scowled and whispered to him softly, "Pig.." Faith skated by, pausing only for a second to drop the bill on their table. She started to curtsy again before she stopped her self and cursed. She ran away, blushing.

Prussia turned towards him and scanned it quickly, pointing out the fact that she had significantly cut down their bill with a very generous discount and a little apology note at the bottom.

"I wonder what that's about?" squeaked Canada. Germany simply shrugged.

"How much is it?" asked Japan, quirking an eyebrow.

"Um..$18.00 flat!" Prussia smiled brightly and pulled out his wallet. Germany did the same and slapped four ones and a five down.

"That's our half." Canada and Prussia piled on their half, plus a little tip. Canada shook his head lowly and frowned, muttering "poor girl," under his breath. Prussia lifted him by his arm and kissed him gently before turning back to the other two.

"Are we ready?" smiled Prussia, taking a step towards the door. Japan nodded, but Germany bit his lip and glanced at Prussia shyly.

"Yeah, before we go though... When I we having that sleepover-thing? I don't think Japan can wait for it." Prussia laughed and clutched his stomach.

"Right. Um how about..tomorrow night?" He glanced at Canada for approval. Canada stuttered, grabbing on to Prussia instinctively. Prussia wrapped his arm around the slightly shaking nation and looked at him sweetly. Canada nodded slowly and Prussia grinned.

"Alright. Sound good to you, Liebe?" Japan nodded silently. Prussia found it funny that both he and his brother could have such shy nations, but only they knew just how loud they really were. Prussia nuzzled his head against Canada's softly and smiled as his mind began to wander.

"O-okay. Uh, see you guys tomorrow then I guess." Canada tugged on his sleeve nervously, effectively bringing him back to Earth. All four walked outside into the brisk night air and shivered as they stepped out of the threshold. Prussia slipped his hand lower around Canada's waist and drew him closer, reassuring him silently. Prussia bent to whisper in his ear for the last time that night.

"Birdie, it's okay, you'll do fine.."

#%#%#%

**I think my favorite part about the bonus chapter was the pre-script. It was a lot of fun to make, especially because of all the random little off comments that we would make :P**

**Well, guys, this has been a very epic journey! I'm very thankful to all of you who have stuck around! I really do love you all! Um, I'm going to be posting a little USUK one-shot sometime soon, so if any of you are interested in that, keep an eye out! I promise I will write more PruCan for you guys in the future!**

**Again, I'm really sorry about the delay. Love ya!**

**Ciao~!**


End file.
